


Dance with the Eisners

by eisneRiegan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adult!Sothis, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Twins, F!Byleth/Claude, F/M, Flirting, M!Byleth/Dimitri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan
Summary: Claudeth AU where Jeralt opened up a dance studio with his wife and their twins, Beres and Byleth, are the rising stars of the dance competition circle.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/My Unit | Byleth's Mother, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	1. Merengue Bachata

**Author's Note:**

> AKA this is the AU where I cram all other AUs into one because I can't decide which one I should do first so I merged them together.
> 
> I used Byleth's JP name for the female btw because the translated FEH comic where the two Byleths are shown used it as well

Jeralt Reus Einser have started up a dance studio, after he had left Garreg Mach University, when his wife (who changed her name to Blaithin Eisner so that her family cannot find her) gave birth to twins and he has to stay close to home so he can help out on looking after them.

He would have preferred to open a bakery or cafe instead, because he secretly loves baking and he makes the best coffee in their little town, but he gave in into his wife's passion for dancing and opened up the studio with his separation pay from the University.

Dance was where their lovestory started after all. Jeralt was once Blaithin's stand-in partner for a competition when her partner called and told her he couldn't come due to an injury he incurred on the way. Jeralt, who was just there to support a friend, overheard her worrying and offered to step in for her.

His friend yelled it was unfair for Jeralt to suddenly join the competition because he chose that specific contest for the very reason of Jeralt not being in it. He knows he couldn't win against Jeralt.

Jeralt being Jeralt, ignored his friend and helped Blaithin out, learning the steps of her planned choreography thirty minutes before their turn. One of Blaithin's companion, Sothis, have arranged to get him some clothes to match for the competition.

Jeralt has no idea how Sothis managed it in thirty minutes, but she did. He's wearing the finest costume that matches Blaithin's and their routine won the first place.

Since then, the two have been in touch and fell in love with one another. Sothis kept their relationship a secret from their side of the family and actually helped them relocate to Remire when the two eloped and got a civil wedding.

Their little studio at the outskirts of the Remire town in Adrestia district have been gaining popularity over the years.

Not only because he's fricking Jeralt Reus Eisner, who have won many dancing competition and got hired personally some years prior meeting Blaithin by GM University's Director, Rhea, but it's also because of their adorable little sunshines Beres and Byleth.

Beres is the older of the twin and she's as energetic as her mother while Byleth, being the younger one, took after their father.

Their two sunshines would always disrupt lessons being conducted by their parents by mimicking them in the corner.

Once, out of pique, Blaithin let the kids lead a routine and it resulted to the cutest dance routine that their patrons couldn't help but coo at the twins afterwards. The twins liked the attention and continued to wiggle their tiny waists in an effort to dance until Beres's knees gave out and she fell onto her butt on the floor cutely. Byleth decided to fall on top of his sister and they both laid down there on the floor, crying for their mother, having knocked their heads against one another.

As they were growing up, the twins started learning professional dancing from their parents and when they reached eight years old, they started competing in professional circuits and winning them.

The twins were soon dubbed as the Eisner Stars, adding reputation to their humble studio that Jeralt refuses to branch out in other cities.

Though, when they reached eighteen years of age, the twins decided to expand on their repertoire and studied other kind of dances.

Beres, being the most active, chose the fast paced ones. She loves the adrenaline and the challenge of it, though she highly favors Merengue Bachata mix and Flamenco.

Byleth prefers the intimate ones, to which Beres rolled her eyes at. He just wanted to expertly flirt, seeing that he favors the Waltz and its many variations. Byleth shot back at her that she only took up the fast paced ones because she wanted to show off her thighs in those lacy tights and short shorts (which sometimes borderline hot pants in design) she usually wears for dance practice.

Beres had looked down at her thighs at that, pouting and telling him that she has nice thighs and would be a shame to cover them up during a dance routine.

Byleth hates to admit it but he agrees at that sentiment. He normally flaunts his sister's body during their dance routines, though he glares at anyone who look at her in an indecent way.

Their conversation was met with a scowl from their strict father and he explicitly forbade the two of them of doing anything stupid that will ruin their studio's reputation. Their mother only chuckled bemusedly at them, suggesting they should compete against one another to excel further as a change of subject.

They agreed to do it as quickly as it was out of her mouth and Jeralt only sighed tiredly, telling his wife she shouldn't enable the kids.

The competition circle got a surprise when the twins competed against one another more than once since they separated ways in terms of dancing. While they have their own specialties, they are still the most well rounded dancers of their generation.

The trophies alternates between the two of them in every competitions. Jeralt has to purchase another shelf just to accomodate their trophies, glad that he bought a fairly large but humble design for a home.

And in time, the twins started working for their parents' dance studio, gaining them more patrons due to their fame. It also gave Jeralt time to pursue his own cafe which he erected next to the dance studio for quick access.

  
One morning, a few weeks before their twenty-first birthday, the twins were doing their morning jog around the town when they saw a group of teenagers seemingly lost and bickering at one another.

The two knows almost everyone in town and those three up ahead are certainly not from their neighborhood.

Normally the two of them would avoid people as per their parents' instructions, but Beres got intrigued by one of them as they approached.

A rather handsome teen with nicely tanned skin, a messy hair with braid, wearing a yellow and black jacket over a white crew neck shirt and black jogger pants. He completed his overall look with an expensive black and white highkick shoes.

Byleth's attention was on the other two who were bickering as they approached and the teen that got Beres's attention was just standing there, hands behind his head, looking bemused.

One was a blonde teen, wearing a blue and black jacket over a black crew neck shirt, black cargo pants and navy blue sneakers.

The other was a girl, her long white hair tied on a side ponytail, wearing a red light coat, white button up shirt, black shorts and black leggings (that reminded Byleth of his sister's favorite outfit) and two inches of laced boots.

They seem to be arguing about directions.

"Keep moving." Byleth told his sister quietly before they passed the trio. Beres gave him the barest of shrug and followed his lead and jogged faster.

"You know, we could have asked those two who passed by us for directions." the one in yellow jacket said loud enough for Beres to hear even for a few meters. A small smirk formed on Beres's lips when Byleth gave her a firm "No."

"No, Claude. It's not right to stop people from their morning run." the one in blue told him. "They have to keep their momentum. I'm sure we can find the place we're looking for if Edelgard will just stop on insisting we go that way."

Byleth agreed to the blue one's sentiment. He hates being disturbed during his run.

"I don't understand why you are blaming me for this, Dimitri." the only girl, Edelgard, huffed. "If you didn't insist on coming here before Professor Alois could escort us, we wouldn't be lost."

"Well, we wouldn't be lost at all if you didn't insist of taking the lead and making wrong turns. Besides, if we meet with them while Professor Alois is with us, I'm sure he will talk their ears off and we won't get our chance in talking with them and tell them our preferences!"

"Have it your way, Your Princeliness. But I'm sure it would have been faster if we asked them." the one called Claude shrugged, inclining his head to look at Beres's thighs who were already at a distance.

He saw her look back at him and he smirked at her. He figured she returned his smirk for the man next to her smacked her on the head and dragged her by the wrist to jog faster.

"Claude, where are you looking?" the one called Edelgard said pointedly.

"Still thinking that we can probably still catch those two." Claude said. "Okay, you know what? You can go on that way as you insist but for me, I'm going to follow those two and ask for directions."

He gave them a quick two-finger salute, winking at Dimitri before setting off on a run to catch up with Beres and Byleth. Dimitri tried to grab him by the wrist to stop him but Claude easily dodged him.

Dimitri and Edelgard looked at one another with resigned expressions.

"Well, it's actually better to ask the locals than rely on your knowledge about this part of the district." Dimitri finally said.

Edelgard placed her hands on her hips indignantly. "Are you questioning my memory?"

"Well, if your memory was correct, we wouldn't be lost." Dimitri replied drily. "Come on, we need to follow Claude or else we'll lose our only chance to find the studio."

  
Claude somehow managed to catch up to the twins, though he was winded and have taken off his jacket, sweat sticking to his back and running down his face.

He did not expect the jog he was going to do to catch up with the twins will end up being an all out chase.

The guy seems to have it in for him, running off as fast as he can when Claude called out to them cheerily.

The woman had slowed down to look at him but the guy with her grabbed her again by the wrist and started running.

Claude has no idea why they're running from him. As far as he knows, he's an innocent-looking eighteen year old boy.

Well, to those who don't know him that is.

And it looks like they have ended up in front of a humble house. The woman hurriedly went in while the guy stood out there with his arms crossed, looking at their tired visitor.

"I just...wanted to ask directions." he panted as he slid down onto the sidewalk, tired from running. "Why did you have to run?"

The woman came back out with a glass of water and a face towel for Claude. She offered it to him in a silent apology while glaring at the man next to her. Claude easily emptied the glass and sighed in relief, wiping his sweat with the towel. She took the glass back and handed it to the man behind her hold it.

"I'm really sorry about that." she told him, holding out her hand to him to help him stand up. "Byleth can be pretty paranoid at times..."

Claude clasped her hand and let her pull him up, slinging the towel over his shoulder. He got a little unsteady on his feet, stumbling toward her. She managed to catch him before he could collide with her head on, and they stood awkwardly close, with Claude looking down at her and his other hand on her hip which he had placed there to stop himself from toppling her over.

Then they heard the other man clear his throat and the two of them looked at him.

"How long are you two going to be close?" he asked. "Let go of my sister, stranger."

Byleth took his sister back by her shoulder as he silently glared at Claude.

"Right...I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself..." Claude said sheepishly. "I'm Claude von Riegan, a student in Garreg Mach University. My companions and I came here early so we can find this specific dance studio that one of our professors have mentioned..."

The twins looked at each other at the mention of dance studio. The only studio in the area is the one that belongs to their father. Not to mention, his companions weren't with him.

What would three teenagers want from their studio this early morning? They could have just waited until 10am for it to open.

Before they could inquire further, Jeralt came out of the house.

"Hey you two, what's taking you so long?" he called them out, walking to the gates. "Your mother's finishing up on making breakfast. And... Oh? Who do we have here?"

Claude gave him a small wave. "Er... Hi...?"

"This is Claude, Dad." Beres cut in. "We... Uh... Met him on the way."

Jeralt raised an eyebrow at that, looking at Byleth. Byleth only shrugged in response.

"Beres, I know you like taking home stray cats but I have to put my foot down on taking home stray teens." Jeralt sighed. Beres pouted at that, her cheeks turning red.

Well, they currently have five cats, each been brought home by her. And one of those cats is pregnant so they're going to expect more of them around.

"I...he's not a stray, Dad. Byleth took off on a run and he followed us. He just wanted to ask directions."

"He should have taken the cue that we don't want to talk." Byleth told her. Beres rolled her eyes.

"They were clearly lost. We should have helped them." Beres retorted. " And it seems like we lost the other two on your haste on running away."

"Alright, that's enough. Get inside the house." Jeralt cut in then looked at Claude. "And you can maybe join us for breakfast since you're here. As an apology for making you run all the way here."

Claude brightened up at that. It's not everyday that strangers are totally nice to him.

They entered the house and the first thing Claude noticed is the cabinet full of trophies. He took a quick look into it and saw the different dancing competition each trophy represent.

He also saw a picture frame of a much younger Jeralt and a young woman dancing, and in another frame the twins that Claude had chased all the way to their home. Claude couldn't help but be in awe for how many trophies there are in the cabinet.

Not to mention there seems to be more of it inside the house.

And when he saw Jeralt's wife seated at the dining table, he realized he misses his folks. Even if they always tease him or make him feel embarassed by their sweetness. This household emits that warmth that Claude certainly miss so much, he had actually forgotten he was partly nervous because he thought they will turn him away after all that.

Living with his friend's dad, Nader, near the the University isn't totally bad but Claude do miss coming home and seeing his family.

"Oh, and who's this? A bit early for a visitor..."

"This is Claude, Mom." Beres introduced him, and directing her own brother to the other chair to sit. Byleth scowled at her as he had no choice, watching his own sister let Claude take his seat.

Byleth knows his sister isn't one to be immediately smitten unless it's a cat, but she's showing an unhealthy amount of fondness outright to that teen.

Oh Gods, Byleth hopes that Beres didn't fall for that stupid love at first sight. She had already rejected a lot of suitors who claimed that they have fallen for her at first sight, it would be ironic if she herself experience it with someone younger than them.

And he hopes that his mother will not like Claude at first sight too, knowing how fond she is of someone when she notice one of her kids being nice to them. The twins are known to be stand-offish after all.

"Oh, hello, Claude. I didn't know my kids have a friend that is an early visitor." she greeted him cheerfully. "I'm Blaithin, but I guess you can also call me Mom."

So much for hoping.

"Mom." Byleth said exasperated and at the same time Jeralt went "Blaithin, no."

"What? Flayn calls me Mom even though Seteth told her not to. It's fine, Jeralt. And you, Byleth, are starting to sound like your father even though you got your handsome looks from me."

"Hey, what are you implying?" Jeralt frowned. "He got that handsome looks from me."

Blaithin rolled her eyes at that. "You can try to convince yourself that but he's certainly got my family's looks."

"Please don't embarass me..." Beres said quietly, her face flushed from their banter, glancing at Claude who seems to be quite entertained by it.

Claude tried hard not to stare at Jeralt when he heard his name. Well now, he did not expect that he'll find the very man they were looking for. Not to mention, he actually chased the renowned Eisner Stars to their home.

And he's even having breakfast with the whole family.

He can't wait to tell his co-conspirator back in University.

"And besides, Flayn is your niece so that's fine..."

"Oh shush. Claude will call me Mom whether you approve or not." Blaithin said firmly. "Any friend of my kids are my kids now too."

"We actually just met him outside during our morning run." Byleth muttered but he shut his mouth when he saw Blaithin's overly sweet smile and knows he's in dangerous water if he speak another word.

Well, as father and son looked at each other, it looks like the women in their family will always have the last say.

They had a little chat while they eat their breakfast, and Claude felt at home. Their back and forth banter reminded him of home, he couldn't help but relax.

Blaithin refused Claude's help on cleaning up the dishes afterwards but the teen still insisted. And so the two of them had a little bonding time, chatting of idle things, while Byleth and Beres took their separate baths.

"So, Claude." Jeralt finally addressed to him as they sat in the living room waiting for the twins. "What prompted you to chase my kids all the way home? You could have asked any other locals for direction."

"Uh, yeah... But it was just the three of us in the area and no one else..." Claude replied easily. "There were no other people present and they arrived just in time..."

"I see...and it really didn't occur to you that they don't want to talk after they ran?"

"Jeralt, stop that." Blaithin whacked him on the arm. "We let him eat with us as a guest, so you shouldn't terrorize him."

"I'm not terrorizing him. I'm just asking him logical questions."

Blaithin's glare made Jeralt shut his mouth.

"I'm sorry... I really didn't mean to chase them all the way home." Claude said apologetically. "I was just desperate to ask for directions to the Eisner Dance Studio."

Jeralt raised an eyebrow at that. "The Dance studio? Whatever you need directions to that place for?"

"Well, you see... I'm a student from Garreg Mach Univeristy and there's this dance competition coming up this December. We decided to join the rookie group division."

Jeralt scratched his beard at that. "I see... And in seeking professional help instead of coming up with your own dance routine, you want to win the competition."

Claude shrugged. "The contest guideline didn't say that we're prohibited from seeking professional help."

"Which contest is this?" Blaithin asked curiously. "I don't remember any contests being set on a December schedule."

"It's the White Heron Cup." Claude replied with a smile. "It's still a small event, sponsored by GM Uni's director, Rhea, and her mother, Sothis. I think they hope to make it a yearly thing or be the next big dance competition like the others."

At the mention of those names, Jeralt and Blaithin looked at one another.

They have long since avoided getting direct contact from those two ever since they relocated in Remire and Jeralt quitting his work because it's hard to keep his wife's identity secret from Rhea who kept asking about her. Even Sothis has stopped sending gifts to them yearly for she's afraid Rhea will notice the pattern and trace it to the Eisners.

Claude noticed their silent exchange of looks and knew there's something going on. He decided to skirt around the subject.

"Professor Alois said that if we don't want to embarass ourselves, we should take lessons from the dance studio." Claude added, seeing Jeralt close his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, of course. It has to be Alois..." he groaned.

"Dad, we'll go on ahead." Beres said as she and Byleth appeared by the hallway, all dressed and ready. Claude turned his head to look at her, and a smile bloomed upon his face.

The twins were dressed in simple shirts, with Byleth wearing black while Beres wore white, and matching dark green pants. Beres has put on a sheer yellow cardigan over her shirt while Byleth have put on a loose-sleeve hazel wood-colored corduroy jacket.

Both of them wear matching sneakers and backpacks which is slung over their shoulders.

Their get up is simple yet they strike quite a sight. Claude wouldn't be surprised if those two are models in their own rights.

"We'll take Claude with us to the studio." Beres informed them. "And Byleth will open up the cafe for you, Dad."

"Hey, it's not my turn this week." Byleth protested. "It's suppose to be you."

"Well, we have a guest and I'll see to him personally." Beres told him. "I'll make it up to you next week."

Claude stood up from the couch as Beres motioned for him to follow them out. Claude smiled at their parents.

"Thank you for having me around for breakfast, Mom. Sir Jeralt." he said respectfully, giving them a slight bow. Blaithin chuckled at that.

"Oh there's no need to be overly polite, Claude. Beres likes you so you can visit us any time."

"Mom..." Beres pouted, her cheeks turning pink.

"Oh, I wasn't suppose to say that out loud? I'm sorry dear. But I guess he's free to stop by your father's cafe and have free drinks of his choosing."

"Blaithin..."

"Oh just do me a favor and humor me on this, Jeralt."

Byleth internally groaned. Why is he suffering like this? Both his mom and sister have taken a liking to Claude at first sight.

Well, sure, if Claude's companions were able to keep up with them, he probably will be favoring the blonde one.

"Come on, we'll be late on opening the studio." he told them. "We're expecting more visitors today."

  
Once they arrived at the studio, Claude noticed the cafe Blaithin was talking about that is owned by Jeralt as well. It looks so cozy judging from the exterior and he took a peek on the interior after Byleth has opened it.

The inside is a lot cozier, with chic design that he's sure Blaithin had picked out for this cafe. He can't wait to hang out in this place with his groupmates. Though they don't need to know that he can get at least one drink free; he's still going to pay for other items he'd like to consume in the cafe. Besides, no matter how bad his image is to others, he won't take advantage of Mom's kindness.

He walked back to where Beres is and held her bag as she opened the large doors for the studio and entered the building.

The dance studio looks small from the outside, having only two floors, but the inside is spacious. The entrance have the standard reception desk and comfortable seats for guests waiting their turn to use the studio. The walls are also decorated with the twin's large photos captured during their competitions. There's even a cute photo of the twins when they were babies and looks like they're dancing.

Jeralt and Blaithin sure dote on their children so much. And know how to market their stuff well, being on top of their career.

The ground floor have at least three spacious rooms with large mirrors, each door having an assigned name for easier reservation. At one end of the floor is some kind of pantry where they have two water dispensers and a mini bar and refrigerator for patrons who have brought their lunch. There's even a vending machine in one corner. The bathroom for the guys seem to be on this floor as well.

Claude thought that Beres will go into one of the rooms at the ground floor but was surprised when she went straight to the second floor. He followed her curiously, since she didn't say he had to wait there at the reception hall.

The second floor have three practice rooms as well, and the fourth one being a pantry too though much larger compared to the one at the ground floor. The women's bathroom seem to be at the end of the hall.

Beres entered the room near the pantry and deposited her bag there before turning to Claude.

"So, what exactly did you need from this studio?"

Claude blinked at her, then sheepishly scratched the back of his neck as he closed the door behind him.

"Well...there's this small competition that me and my group plans on joining... And one of our Uni professors told us that he knows the owner of the renowned Eisner Dance studio. We were suppose to come here with him but yeah... Maybe we got a little excited and wanted to talk to the dance instructors about our preferences in dancing."

Beres crossed her arms at that, standing there with raised eyebrows. Despite being taller than her, Claude is intimidated with her.

"I see..." she finally said. "Well then, mind if I ask your skill level in dancing?"

"Oh, well...I'm fairly decent, I guess. My family loves dancing but we're not on your family's level."

"Are you familiar with Merengue Bachata mix?" Beres asked with a smirk. Claude returned her smirk with a sly smile of his own.

"Not really, but I've seen some videos of it and I think I can do it after a couple of pass."

"Oh really? I'll test you then. Let me change clothes and we'll see if you have what it takes."

Claude smiled at her, watching her go out of the room with a bundle of clothes.

Once she was out, he took his jacket off again and tightened his shoes. He knows how sensual that dance is and he wonders if he could keep up.

He was busy fixing his hair, trying to calm his nerves when Beres returned, wearing her usual dance practice outfit: those sheer tights, black hot pants, sneakers, a cropped tank top and underneath it is a sports bra that didn't really minimize her size at all.

Claude gulped at that sight.

Suddenly, he's not comfortable in his own skin. Beres stuffed her old clothes back into her backpack, hooked up her phone to the speakers and flicked through her playlist to find the soundtrack they are going to dance to.

When she finally found it, she pressed play and turned to look at Claude with a sly smile.

"Well then, ready for your test?"

Claude took a deep breath.

Beres looks so...enticing. And to an eighteen year old like him, she's got everything guys his age fantasize at times.

He stood in front of her, listening to the soundtrack. Well, it's certainly partly romantic, partly sensual and overall flirty.

When the track looped back to the beginning, the two of them moved towards one another, Claude holding her right hand in his left while with his free hand he wrapped around her body. Beres had placed her other hand at the base of his neck, sending shivers down his body by being touched by her soft hand on one of his sensitive part of the body and Claude wonders if she did that on purpose.

They turned slowly at first, then quickened their pace at the same time as the beat. They turned three times, then sensually moved their body to one direction, and Claude could see how alluring the sway of her hips (and that ass) move from the mirrors in front of him.

Her thighs brushed against his own as they moved before turning again, and Claude swears she's pressing close to him.

Well, two can play that flirty game.

When they finally moved away from one another, Claude let his hand trail from her shoulder down to her lower back and ending up holding her hand as he had twirled her while she still lightly shaking her hips.

She turned to face him and she did the same for him, twirling him with no problem.

And when they faced each other again, they were both smiling widely as they started enjoying the first few steps of their dance.

Even though he is distracted by her hips, Claude somehow still managed to coolly pull her back to him, his hands pressed against her back, feeling her warmth as he trailed his hands down to her waist, their faces only a mere distance away from one another before she moved away.

The faint scent of her cologne lingered in Claude's senses.

Turning to the beat, he twirled her to face the other direction, letting his hand fall sensually on her back as she turned to face him again, and he let his hands crisscrossed around her neck, feeling her warmth as he trailed his fingers down before he wrapped his whole arms around her body.

Beres closed the gap between them, her arms encircling around his shoulders as they turned around lively to the beat and grinded against one another as Claude moved sideways.

The heat between his thighs where hers rested is something unforgettable, not to mention her torso pressed against him is a sensation those philanderers in Uni will be jealous of.

Then they spin around lively, Claude grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers, their smiles mirroring one another.

He teasingly winked at her as he twirled around, his arms crossed in front of him as he held her fingers, hips swaying to the music. He heard her let out a laugh at that as they moved as one.

When he turned around again to face her, she returned his teasing wink with her own as she twirled around, her arms crisscrossed and then letting go of one another.

The two of them looked at one another, still shaking their hips to the music lightly. The smiles on their faces is enough for anyone to see (if there was an audience) that they have found their perfect match.

Not that Beres hates dancing with Byleth. She finds it fun to dance with her brother. But dancing with Claude felt like she found The One.

She used to cringe at their parents' love story starting in dance. And now, here she is.

She was intrigued by him at first when she saw him and then a few hours later, decided that he's The One.

And judging from the smile on his face, it looks like they share the same sentiment.

And as they move closer, with Beres swaying her hips in the most alluring way she could muster (but it's just really her enjoying it the dance), Claude's smile widened as he held her arms and pulled her close, enveloping her in his arms more confidently than his earlier performance.

They turned around once more lively, locked in each other's arms.

Claude then held her hand up, moving away from one another as he did high turnings of his knees as they turned on one spot.

Beres chuckled amusedly at that, as she playfully snaked her hand up to the base of his head, feeling his soft hair as they spin around in a fast pace.

When he finally let her go, Beres then stretched her arm, to which Claude held on to as he turned once then stayed in one spot, shaking to the music. Beres sprawled out her fingers as she turned around him, feeling his torso underneath his clothes.

Well, in all fairness, he's rather well toned for his age. Probably an athlete or something.

Getting a bit ticklish, Claude caught her again and they spin closer to one another, his hand resting comfortably on her lower back.

He then twirled her once to the right, then to the left, before she fully turned away from him, his hands trailing from her shoulders and passing by the undersides of her sports bra.

Beres raised an eyebrow at that, smiling at him as if she caught him doing something he shouldn't have. Claude turned red, looking away with a flustered grin.

Well, he didn't really mean to do that. It was her fault for moving that way.

They moved closer again, enjoying their makeshift routine.

Beres has to admit, Claude has the nicest hip on a man she had ever seen to do that kind of dance with her.

Byleth has a hard time shaking that hips of his the way Claude naturally does his.

Well, at least now Beres knows that Claude can actually dance. He could even keep up and make his own lead with a professional dancer.

But she remembers him saying that it was a group contest. If it was just by pairs, she wouldn't hesitate on being his dance partner for that competition.

They ended their dance with their bodies pressed against one another, breathing heavily from the joy and adrenaline of their easy chemistry in dancing.

Claude looked down at Beres, their faces close to another, as the music looped back to the beginning but they didn't bother to move away.

"Well, Teach? Did I pass?" he murmured, making Beres smile at that nickname.

"Surprisingly, you did better than I expected." she replied in a low tone which was kind of enticing for Claude.

He pressed their foreheads against one another. "I think I'd like to enter the ballroom competition for the White Heron Cup with you. What do you say, Teach?"

"Aren't you going to enter with your friends?"

"Aren't you two suppose to be standing away from one another by now since your routine is over?" They heard Byleth's voice from the door.

The two of them looked and saw him standing there, with Dimitri and Edelgard behind him.

"How long have you been there?" Beres asked her brother.

"How long did you dance?" Byleth returned her question.

Beres stared at him. "You watched the whole routine?"

"Yes, we did. The two of you were so absorbed in your routine we had no choice but to watch." Byleth grimaced.

Claude was staring at Dimitri and Edelgard. His Princeliness seems to be red in the face, while Her Highness is just scowling disapprovingly at his direction.

"Hey guys, I see that you found the studio. Good work." he said cheerfully as he let go of Beres who then walked over to her phone and turned off the music.

"Good work? You had us worried when we couldn't find you!" Dimitri scolded him, averting his eyes from Beres's figure. "You're not even picking up your phone!"

Claude shrugged at that. "The phone's in the jacket. And as you can see, I'm not wearing it. So I have no idea that you were calling."

Beres stood next to Claude, hand on her hip, looking over at Dimitri and Edelgard.

"So, they're your groupmates?" she asked.

"What? No. We're all the leaders of our specific group for the White Heron Cup." Claude told her. "As much as I want to work with them, I don't think it'll work. Those two have their own ideas of winning the Cup."

"How about explaining to us about this competition you are joining and what's your actual plan of dancing?" Byleth finally said. Beres clapped her hands at that.

"Great idea, By. Let's talk about it downstairs, at the cafe. Is Bell in already?"

"Yes, Bell's in already." Byleth replied. "But they're still setting up the cafe when I left and saw these two standing outside."

"Oh that's fine. We can always sit at our spot at one of the corner tables. Besides, I'm thirsty after that dance. And we could treat these two to something nice from the menu."

Byleth sighed. Well, he did plan on getting some coffee from the cafe anyway, since he can't deal with his sister right now. He wouldn't be surprise if she and Claude end up dating once they finish their dance course in the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ×[This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7cKWfcaAvY&feature=share) is the inspiration for this chapter and I would like to say the same dance that was used in the wedding scene between Claude and Byleth in [A New Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544293/chapters/48765872) but I got too lazy to describe in detail so I make it up here
> 
> ×The reason why Blaithin changed her name and why they're hiding away from Rhea is going to be explained in future chapters. Maybe in the next one.


	2. Grow in love (with cheese)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say I am sorry for being slow on updating.

The five of them entered the cafe, and the young barista frowning at them because it's too early for a crowd for their shift. Byleth directed their three guests to the corner table with comfortable couches at the back while Beres tied up her hair, humming a happy little tune.

Beres smiled sunnily at the barista, getting around the counter and putting on an apron while Byleth got some well rested dough from the fridge and prepared a quick chocolate banana bread (his specialty that Beres would eat before it could even be displayed inside the pastry case and so he had learned that he has to make one exclusively for her to keep her away from taking profits of their dad's business) for everyone. Claude craned his neck to take a good look at Beres before Edelgard's cough got his attention back.

He grinned at them. "So, I'm sure you have questions. I'm ready to take some of them, though I'm not promising I'm going to answer them honestly."

Edelgard scowled at that. "Not only you left us behind, you're not even picking up our calls. Do you know how worried we were when we can't get ahold of you?"

Claude raised an eyebrow, leaning back on the couch comfortably. "Well now. I would expect that kind of worrying from Dimitri here, but to think you were worried for me as well? Color me surprised."

"This is no laughing matter, Claude." Edelgard snapped at him. "You should have at least checked your phone once."

Claude shrugged at that. "Okay, my bad. No need to get upset."

"I'm surprised you could dance like that, Claude." Dimitri told him, crossing his arms and frowning. "Didn't you say you can't dance that's why you tagged along with us on this matter?"

"I know how to dance if it's ballroom just for me and a partner." Claude corrected him. "But since this is a group competition, I'll be needing professional help on getting everyone's feet to be coordinated."

While the three of the chat about idle things, the twins were busy behind the counter. Beres took a quick peek over her brother's bread as he placed the dough inside the mold and slid it into the oven to bake.

"Say, Byleth? You think they drink coffee?" she asked him as she hand-pressed the finely grounded coffee beans into the porta-filter, packing it evenly, and putting it in place at the machine in front of her.

"They're eighteen." Byleth pointed out as he stood next to her, watching her work on a second porta-filter. "If they're legal to drink alcohol, they should be also legal to drink coffee."

"Not everyone is a coffee drinker like us, Byleth." Beres chided him as she started the espresso machine. "Can you make them our signature chocolate drink instead?" 

"Why me?" 

"You're not doing anything else but wait for the bread. Might as well help me out on making drinks for the five of us. Bell's too busy cleaning up the front."

Byleth gave her his most deadpan expression before turning away from her to start on the drinks.

Well, their cafe is famous for three chocolate drinks: the Vanilla Hot Moch Cocoa, the traditional Eisner blend of White Hot Chocolate (their mother loves this one the most, especially the lightest touch of pink food color on the whipped cream that made it look dainty), and Beres' recent experiment which is the Spiced Maple Cinnamon Chocolate. 

The last one, Beres admitted only to him, was an accident. She thought she got the jar of red colored sugar she had prepared before, but got the chili powder instead. And since she had already sprinkled it on top, she just went on ahead and presented it to their father, hoping that the chili powder and the grounded cayenne will not be too overwhelming.

Jeralt had coughed badly, and took a long while before the coughing subsided, when he got to drink it and Beres was afraid she had poisoned their father. After reassuring her that he's fine, Jeralt approved of the drink to be out for a taste test with less grounded cayenne in it. Just enough for it to have a kick and be memorable.

It was a slow pickup from their patrons but soon enough, her drink became one of the signature drink of their cafe. And with Byleth's specialty bread paired with it, it's one of the most ordered breakfast pairing that sometimes they make a promo out of it.

Byleth sighed. Well, he guess one of each then. And since Beres likes that Claude so much, he'll give him his own version of the Spiced Maple.

"And if you're going to give Claude my Spiced Maple, don't you dare dump a half teaspoon of cayenne in it. I will make your coffee as milky as possible that you'd be gassy as hell." Beres told him, as if reading his mind, taking the two espresso shot cups and picked out her favorite mug from the rack. She then pulled out a heavy cream from the fridge.

Byleth scowled at that as he warmed up the milk he'll be using for the signature drinks. "I think I'll be needing a Black Eye coffee."

"No. The doctor said you can't have that yet. I'm making chamomile tea for you later."

"What? No."

"It's for your health, Byleth. If you didn't over caffeinate three days ago, you wouldn't be stuck with tea in the morning."

"Then why the double espresso?"

"Oh, it's for me."

Byleth glared at her as he set the warm milk down and started on the cocoa. "If you over caffeinate and get the same acid reflux problem, I will make sure you suffer."

Beres let out an amused chuckle at that as she poured the heavy cream into her mug. "That's not going to happen, my dear youngest. Unlike you, I know how to moderate my coffee intake. Besides, I can dilute my coffee with pure milk. An advantage I will use over your lactose intolerance."

Satisfied with her coffee, she turned around and reached for the cupboard where they keep their loose teas. Beres pursed her lips as she pulled out the canister of dried chamomile flowers.

"We're running low on inventory." she told him, taking in that relaxing scent coming from the can. "We should inform Dad."

"I'll send him a message later." Byleth answered, taking the warm cocoa mixture off the steamer and measuring the amount needed for the three cups.

For the Vanilla hot mocha, he had to rummage around for some instant coffee powder from their trusted suppliers, the Bergliez coffee farm which is being ran by the illegitimate son of the family.

Randolph is an earnest young man, which has endeared to the twins when they met him after a competition they have just won. Apparently, he's a big fan of the two and would want to get to know one another better. Byleth didn't buy his excuse at first and Randolph admitted that he wanted to market their coffee products to the Eisner cafe.

Beres was impressed with the quality of the coffee beans being produced in that farm when they visited and Byleth got curious as to why a Bergliez son is marketing their own product personally when they have big public relations team to do that. Randolph shyly admitted to them that the coffee farm was going to be shut down because of low profits but he requested to have it and rehabilitate it. And so far, the only ones working in that farm is him and his sister, with a few loyal helpers. Selling it to the market is not going well for them so Randolph took a chance on directly contacting cafes.

Of course he got turned down many times, being an unnamed coffee farmer, until he heard that the Eisner twin's father have opened a cafe. Jeralt was a hard man to contact so Randolph went to see the competition where the twins are and watched them as a treat for himself and his sister. Even if they turn him down, at least he got to watch them perform live.

Byleth returned to the farm with Jeralt after that, and after careful testing, Jeralt approved of having the Bergliez coffee farm to be their supplier only in the condition that it's still Randolph who is overseeing things. He knows how old blood family works once they see something flourishing, they will take it without warning and then be the ones enjoying the benefits of it without even working up a sweat to get it back on its feet.

"Gods, I really love Randolph's coffee beans." Beres sighed, getting a whiff of the coffee being poured into the small hot pitcher with the cocoa in it. "You can tell that they grew the finest beans."

"I thought you love Claude." Her brother deadpanned at her as he started mixing the cocoa with the coffee powder, maple syrup, some pre-chopped dark chocolate, vanilla extract and a pinch of salt together.

Beres only snorted at that, taking a full teaspoon of the chamomile flowers and dumping it into the clear teapot. "I like Claude. He has talent, though I could tell he only dances as a hobby. But that's not enough for me to love him. I prefer to grow in love than fall in love. Growing in love sounds way more romantic, right?"

She walked over to the hot water station and filled the teapot with it. "Besides, falling hurts, man. I have lost count on how many times I had fallen because you dropped me or didn't catch me during a routine practice."

"There's no need to divert the conversation. I know for a fact that you are really fond of him." Byleth muttered as he poured the first drink into a cup. He then took out whipped cream and dropped a dollop onto the cup, setting it aside as he's done with it. "I mean, you wouldn't let anyone else sit next to you when eating except me. You made an exemption for Randolph before but you heard that he's eyeing someone else so you gave up."

Beres turned pink at that. "There's no need to bring that old issue up! Randolph and I are good friends, so let's leave it at that!"

Byleth made a noise somewhere between not believing her and being amused by her reaction. She's not fooling anyone. She has the hots for Claude, no matter of their age difference.

Beres placed the finished drinks onto a tray. "Who will have this vanilla?"

"Dimitri."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Which one?"

Byleth gave her a frown as soon as he finished measuring out two tablespoons of maple syrup. "Obviously the name Dimitri is for a man, and there's only one other man seated with Claude. I know your brain is full of Claude at the moment, but at least be considerate to the other two students who have come to learn from us."

His sister only shrugged at that. Whatever competition those three are entering, she's going to make sure that they'll give them equal chances. It will all just depend on their execution during the contest itself.

She waited for the other two drinks, with her scowling at her brother as he took too much chili powder for the Spiced Maple and gave her brother a knowing smile when he made the daintiest pink and white whipped cream for the White Hot Chocolate (which he also placed in a pink mug).

"Well, we'll wait for that bread, Byleth. Our guests must be hungry." Beres said as she picked the tray up, balancing the heavy mugs and the teapot.

"Claude ate breakfast with us." Byleth pointed out but Beres only smiled at him. He only shook his head in defeat as he went back to the oven to check on the bread.

"Sorry for the wait." Beres cheerfully said as she walked over to the table. "The bread's almost done, and I hope you're okay with waiting for a bit longer. And here's our specialty drinks for you. On the house for today."

She placed the mugs in front of each appropriate receiver. When Dimitri received his, he smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you, though I hope we didn't impose on you too much." He told her as he wrapped his hands around the warm mug.

"Oh, it's no bother. It was a treat to see my brother back at the barista station for the week since he got sick." She assured him as she sat next to Claude.

Edelgard frowned at that. "He's sick? Is it okay for him to work at all?"

"Oh, he just drank too much coffee. Nothing too serious. He's stuck with chamomile tea for the time being."

"Chamomile is a really good tea." Dimitri said, and his three companions could see that his eyes were twinkling at the mere mention of the tea. "It has a lot of benefits to the human body and it's a great drink if you have problems sleeping at night."

Beres smiled softly at him. "I see. And what else?"

"Well, they say that it helps with lowering sugar levels in the human body, especially those who have diabetes. Though I don't know anyone who has been diagnosed and drinks it...oh, but pay me no mind. I'm merely rambling..."

"Oh, no, no, no. I don't mind at all. I only know about coffee and I find these kind of additional informations quite intriguing. Please, tell me more later when my brother is here."

Claude raised an eyebrow at that. "Really, Teach? Your family owns a cafe that sells different kind of drinks, and you don't know anything about tea? And by the way, I really like this drink. That spice hits just right."

Beres smiled, abashed. "Why thank you. That's my original pitch and only contribution into this cafe."

"Here's the bread. Sorry it took long." Byleth interrupted them. The four of them looked at him as he set down a plate of nicely sliced loaf of bread.

Beres reached out for a slice, feeling its softness and still warm from the oven. Byleth pulled up another chair and poured a cup of tea for himself.

"Beres, you just had breakfast." He told her as he gestured for Edelgard and Dimitri to eat. The two of them reached out for the same slice of bread, and they stopped to look at each other as if saying the other should just pick a different slice. Claude finds it amusing as Beres took the slice they were aiming for so that they'll stop hovering their hands and pick a different slice.

His sister shrugged at that, the soft bread halfway through inside her mouth. "Second breakfast won't hurt anyone."

"Don't talk when your mouth's full too. You're not a kid anymore."

Beres chewed a bit more before sticking her tongue out at him. "Drink your tea. Dimitri said it's good for your health. And leave me to my coffee and my bread alone."

"And I am still surprised that she's the older one." Claude said as he watched Beres eat. He finds her cute with her cheek slightly bulging like a chipmunk and it took a lot of effort not to poke her cheek.

Beres glared at him. "Are you sure you should be saying that to me, Claude? I can turn down teaching your group."

"Hey, now, no need to be hasty like that. I didn't mean it that way. I'm pretty sure you'd love my group. We're not as difficult as the other two."

"I'll be the judge of that, Claude." Beres replied, pointing a half eaten, rolled up slice of bread at him. Claude grinned at her, lifting his mug in cheers.

"I promise you, you'd love us. And that you will have a hard time letting us go once our lessons are over. We could always make this cafe our hang out spot though, if you don't mind."

Edelgard laughed softly at that ("I can't believe you are spreading lies about us. But it's very much like you, Claude. Though it's not a guarantee that you'll win against us.") as Dimitri turned to look at Byleth with the softest smile and bright eyes that endeared to the grumpy man.

"Well, I've heard that you are suffering from acid reflux, and having some hard time drinking caffeine-free tea."

"Well, not really but...I just need the extra boost..."

"I know it's not much coming from me, whom you have just known today. But let me assure you that chamomile tea is really good for your health, and not just to counter your acid reflux. Also it will help you relax at night and give you a good sleep."

Byleth blinked at that. "Well now, I see that we have a tea expert here. Interesting."

"Oh, hardly. I just love chamomile tea." Dimitri replied. "I mean, it helps me out on getting some rest at night when I can't sleep properly."

"Dimitri has been suffering insomnia for quite some time." Edelgard joined in. "Not to mention he loves brie to the point he ate it three times a day. Our father is like that as well, even though we have cautioned them to eat it in moderation. Eating too much make them sick."

"Well they shouldn't have made brie that tasty if we are not allowed to eat at least a good third of the wheel."

Beres stared at them. "You...are siblings?"

And at the same time Claude said, "A third of a brie wheel? What the heck, Dimitri? You're suppose to only have two slices of it a day."

"Step siblings." Edelgard replied to Beres. "We've been siblings since we were seven. My mother and I moved near their neighborhood and our parents met in the most cliché way. And so we became step siblings after that."

"As I've said, they shouldn't have made it that tasty. I'd like to see you try to stop eating brie and crackers after two slices of it."

"Well, my folks like to pair baked brie with wine." Claude frowned. "But we never consume a good third of a wheel in one sitting."

"Oh, what kind of baked brie? I have a good recipe that we use every time we share it at home."

Edelgard frowned at that. "You barely share any of it, Dimitri. You'd eat a whole wheel if it weren't for father chastising you every time because he also want to snack on it in the evenings."

"I share, Edelgard. You're the one refusing, saying that if you take even a small part of it, I'd just crave for more."

"Which is true at all cases."

Byleth stared at Dimitri. The way he spoke of chamomile and cheese made him realize how much he's been missing out on, especially the cheese part.

And it'll probably help out the cafe if he could think of a new menu and Dimitri would frequent the place. At least he'll have someone to talk to with interesting little bits while his sister is busy with Claude. He wonders though, if Edelgard would join them. She seems reserve and not really outgoing, and Byleth would like to get to know them more.

"I...would like to try some of those cheese at another time." Byleth blurted out, making Beres cough into her drink and Dimitri brightening up.

"Oh, certainly. I'd bring some gratin or something to your liking next time."

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that."

Beres only stared at her brother. He's lactose intolerant and he's only allowed a really small amount of dairy on their birthday. Well, at least they sleep in different rooms so she will not be subjected to whatever will happen to him once he consumes the dairy Dimitri will give to him.

  
The White Heron Cup, as explained by the three students who have visited the Eisners, is a small dance sport competition organized by Garreg Mach University's Director, Rhea, and her mother Sothis in hopes of making it into a yearly event for the University, and into a nationwide one once the various (bigger) sponsors and the Competition Authority pick up on it.

Right now, the Cup is only open for its students. Alois Rangeld, the dance instructor in the Uni who replaced Jeralt when the latter resigned from his job, have told the group of students who entered the rookie division that they should seek out the Eisner studio since he can't teach them personally for he's one of the judges along with Manuela Casagranda (Department Head of Design and Arts) and Shamir Nevrand (Department Head of Management and Information Technology). He has to stay neutral at all cost.

Seteth, the Department Head of Diplomacy and Governance, was the one who helped organize the said event. Claude kept his mouth shut on relationship that Seteth has with the Eisners since he figured that Jeralt would want to keep it that way. It made him curious too when he had mentioned Rhea and Sothis, the older Eisners had exchanged a look.

Everyone knows that Seteth is Rhea's younger brother, and with Jeralt stating that Blaithin is Flayn's aunt, the only logical answer is that Blaithin is a relative to them. Though looking at the physical differences, maybe Blaithin is only related to them by marriage. Maybe she's the sister of Seteth's wife?

Though it doesn't seem to be that way.

Maybe Claude will learn more if he were to stick around the Eisners. He is interested in Beres after all, though he'd rather keep it in a professional level first. And that he has to win over Jeralt and Byleth since Blaithin is fine with him. Besides, it's really hard for him to say that he's in love with Beres after one routine...

He won't deny that there's a spark between them, or some kind of connection. Wherever it would lead to, he just hopes it's for the best for the two of them.

Well, in any case, the students who have been elected as leaders of each rookie group for the dance sports are Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd and Claude von Riegan. The three of them came back with their respective groupmates the following weekend, along with Alois and Manuela who told the Eisners that the University is going to shoulder half of the payment for the students' lessons, while the other half is going to be paid by the students.

After that, Alois went to the cafe to have a chat with Jeralt while Manuela accompanied him begrudgingly. 

Each group has eight members, including the leaders, something they didn't really plan for at all. It was just a happy coincidence. The Eisner twins were quite surprised that a lot of them are actually interested in dancing because at first glance, they don't seem to be the type of students who'd want to do it. 

Claude told them that Rhea had put up a grand prize and that's what everyone is after: a three days, two nights all-expenses-paid stay in one of the largest and expensive private beach resort at Rhodos Coast, owned by Seteth's wife. They only let a few people in that resort to preserve its natural and clean environment, unlike the other public resorts where too many people are coming and going with no regards to their environment.

Edelgard's group consists of students from the different departments of the University, whom she met during different classes (apart from Hubert).

From the Business Administration department, she has Hubert von Vestra (Business Admin Major in Business Intelligence and Analytics, the same Major for Edelgard), and Ferdinand von Aegir (Business Admin Major in Business Management).

From the Arts department, she has Dorothea Arnault (Theater Arts), and Bernadetta von Varley (Multimedia Arts). 

Representing the Management department are Petra Macneary (International Hospitality Management), Caspar von Bergliez (Hotel, Restaurant and Institution Management - Hospitality Management Track) and Linhardt von Hevring (Hotel, Restaurant and Institution Management - Tourism Management Track). 

Edelgard had decided to name her group the Black Eagle Strike Force, something the Eisner twins frowned at since a dance sport is quite different from volleyball (since it has a very volleyball-like vibe to it). Edelgard then relented and just named their group as Black Eagles.

Dimitri's group also consists of students from different departments, though three of them are his childhood friends who went to the same Uni:

Sylvain Jose Gautier (graduating student of Business Admin Major in Export Management), Felix Hugo Fraldarius (Business Admin Major in Marketing Management), and Ingrid Brandl Galatea (Hotel, Restaurant and Institution Management - Culinary Track).

Dedue Molinaro (Business Admin Major in Business Management) was befriended by Dimitri (who is also taking the same course) during the freshman orientation and have been stuck together ever since.

Mercedes von Martritz (graduating student for Business Admin Major in Human Resource Management) and Annette Fantine Dominic (the same course as Ingrid) were roped into the group by Ashe Ubert (Architecture) who had befriended Felix in one of the Uni's general subjects during freshman years.

Dimitri told the twins that their group name is Blue Lions, thanks to Sylvain and his naming skills. He defended his answer by saying Dimitri's great-great-great grandfather, who started the Blaiddyd Enterprise in the Faerghus district, used a lion as a logo for the company. And that Dimitri looks good in blue. Something that Byleth silently agrees on.

Claude's group is probably the most mismatched group the twins have ever encountered in their studio:

Smart yet lazy Hilda Valentine Goneril from the Fashion Design and Merchandising. 

Shy Marianne von Edmund from Consular and Diplomatic Affairs. 

Prideful Lorenz Hellman Gloucester from International Hospitality Management (the same course as Claude). 

Cheerful Raphael Kirsten from the Hotel, Restaurant and Institution Management - Culinary Track.

Quiet Ignatz Victor, who shifted to Multimedia Arts after a year in Arts Management because he doesn't really feel like it in that course.

Young and studious Lysithea von Ordelia from Business Admin Major in Business Intelligence and Analytics.

And enthusiastic Leonie Pinelli from Industrial Design, who also happens to be quite a fan of Jeralt Eisner as she was growing up. When Claude told them that the Eisner Stars are going to be their instructors, Leonie couldn't contain her excitement and had nagged everyone who is slow on walking towards the studio to move faster.

Claude had named their group as the Golden Deers, a tribute to the Leicester district where his grandfather is the leader and where majority of his groupmates live in.

Byleth had asked Beres if she's still going to teach the Deers exclusively because the only students he could see who would actually dance are Leonie, Ignatz, Lorenz and Claude. Beres only shrugged at that, telling him that she always welcome a challenge.

Byleth then took on teaching the Black Eagles and Blue Lions, scheduling them on alternate days. While he's annoyed that he's giving up one of his weekends for work, he's teaching the Blue Lions on that day so it's fine with him.

And besides, Dorothea have scheduled a private ballroom dance lesson with him during the morning and he had obliged to it, since the Blue Lions are scheduled at the afternoon. It's not everyday that he gets to have a partner who can dance almost like Beres, though with subtle differences.

Dorothea has that stage training where she still tries to incorporate into her movements, something that Byleth tries to correct. There's no need for her to do the dramatic movements of a theatre dance since dance sport is not made for the sole purpose of entertaining an audience. 

Dance sports only have two minutes for all contestants to showcase their skills on a dancefloor simultaneously with the music sometimes being kept a secret to the contestants until the day of the competition, while Theatre Dance has a Broadway-length time with rest for the dancers inbetween Acts and they can rehearse it until the opening day.

  
Hilda has been watching Claude's behavior ever since he told her that he chased the Eisner twins to their home and that Beres approved of his dancing skills.

There has been some noticeable changes in Claude's behavior ever since he met Beres.

One, he seems to be smiling more. And not just his usual scheming smile to get away with whatever mischief he got himself into. It's a genuinely fond smile, which often surfaces whenever he talks to Beres during their dance lessons. Or when they hang out at the cafe that Lorenz seems to like because of the wide array of tea blends available.

Two, Claude seems to be more absent-minded recently, and would be fiddling with his phone every now and then. When Hilda put her face next to his as he was watching a video on his phone, she found out that he has a playlist of past performances of their dance instructor, with and without her brother as her partner.

Hilda could see that there's a certain softness in his eyes as he watched Beres dance. She had only seen that once, when he saw a leucistic bearded dragon and bought it from a reptile show she had accompanied him to. He looked like a child who had gotten the best holiday present in the world, showing off his pet to everyone to see the first few weeks he had him. It was cute at first, but it got really annoying by the third day.

In fact, there was a time that Claude kept changing his phone wallpaper to a different picture of his pet until he just settled for one of the handsomest photo he had ever taken of his pet.

Three, he always has that wide goofy smile when he thinks no one is looking as he talks to someone on the phone discreetly. Hilda doubts he's talking to his parents with that kind of smile, or to his "caretaker" Nader whom her brother has befriended during a business meeting. And he doesn't have any secret girlfriend inside the University because Hilda will know that first.

The only other answer is he's talking to Beres on the phone. Ignatz did say that those two exchanged numbers after their group meetup.

Sure, those two could use the dance lessons as excuse for exchanging numbers because they need to schedule properly. But it's not enough excuse to cover their hour-long talks on the phone every other day whenever Hilda catches him. Who knows if they also message each other?

And now, Claude seems to be spacing out as he held his pen loosely, and not really reading the materials in front of him. He had messaged Beres earlier, telling her that the White Heron Cup's theme have been changed. Instead of a group performance, a pair from each team (instead of having everyone on the floor simultaneously) is going to dance to specific theme and the judges will be making their choice from there of who will move up the ranks until they find a winner. So the routine that Beres has made for them is going to be moot.

On the bright side, each pair is going to memorize only one dance routine instead of all five that is needed for the competition.

He knows that the only solution is to categorize each pair on their strongest asset and in order of the routines:

Leonie and Raphael for the White Waltz (also known as the English Waltz).

Marianne and Lorenz for the Viennese Waltz.

Lysithea and Ignatz for the Foxtrot. 

Claude and Hilda for the Quickstep routine. 

The problem that everyone is having now is that they need a fifth pair, and Claude needs a rep for the Tango routine, which is the second dance for the dance sport.

He had considered asking Beres to be his partner, since he don't mind dancing twice. But he has to ask Alois first if that's allowed since Beres is a professional and that will be unfair for the other two groups.

Well, he will ask Beres first to be his Tango partner before Dimitri could. There's no doubt that the three leaders will go head to head on Tango, since it's a routine that the three of them have been praised by their instructors on getting it after a few tries compared to the others. Claude knows that Edelgard will claim Byleth as her Tango partner, and that would leave him and Dimitri to compete on getting Beres' cooperation.

He's not so confident of her choosing him after he took a peek at the Blue Lions' practice room where she was a substitute instructor while Byleth was busy helping out at the cafe because Bell wasn't able to come into work.

He had seen Beres and Dimitri dancing to Tango and he's quite impressed of how Dimitri had moved. Despite of his looks, the Blaiddyd heir doesn't have two left feet. If Beres is going to be Dimitri's Tango partner, Claude has no choice but to find a different pair to represent the Golden Deers despite of the time crunch. The White Heron Cup is only three months away after all and they still have to perfect their moves and technicalities.

Though to be fair, it's not their fault that the committee suddenly changed their mind on how to do the competition. So they have to give the students some leeway since they can't afford to look for another pair that will join their groups.

"Oh, someone's in love." Hilda said in a teasing singsong voice, smiling at Claude. Claude let out a soft snort at that, grinning at being caught daydreaming about Beres.

"Oh psh, Hilda. I'm not in love." He replied defensively, leaning back on his chair. "I don't fall in love easily like everyone else here. I'm just thinking of asking Teach to be my dance partner for the Tango routine, though I'm pretty sure Sir Alois will not allow it. That, or he'll let a pair go dance twice."

"Uhuh, but you've been smiling and humming a song my brother have introduced you to recently. Which is the song he used to woo my sister-in-law, and actually weirdly worked. It's their wedding theme song, apparently."

"Well, to be fair to Holst's choice of song, it's actually catchy, simple and the message is clearly delivered to the recipient."

Hilda only looked at him, contemplating on what to say. "Well, they should give us a break. They changed their minds when we're already three weeks into our routine. I hate practicing and memorizing for nothing."

Claude frowned at that. "Since when did you even put that much effort in our practice? Marianne puts more effort than you do!" 

"Marianne and Lorenz has it easy, Claude." Hilda scoffed at him, crossing her arms. "The instructor taught them the Vienenese Waltz to ease Marianne into dancing comfortably. The two of us were thrown into Quickstep without any warning!"

Claude shrugged at that. "Teach knows I'm a dancer. So she probably counted on me to lead you. Though, to be honest...getting stepped on by your feet at every other change of the steps is really not good for me. I won't be able to walk if you step on my feet once you wear heels. I'm begging you, Hilda, to stop pretending you can't dance. We are not going to win technical points if you keep stepping on me."

"Well, I would...if you'd answer one teeny tiny question that I really want to ask you of ever since you told me about your encounter with them."

"Fine, if that's what will save my feet."

"Have you fallen in love with our instructor? I mean, you're not really being subtle about your...say...affections towards her. The other day, you gave her a necklace right?"

Claude frowned at that. He was sure no one was around when he gave that to her. Where was Hilda hiding?

"It was a belated birthday gift to her. It wasn't anything special." Claude answered her. "And I got her brother a watch too, from the renowned Almyra Luxury brand."

"That's my point. You rarely give out such expensive gifts to just about anyone. I know that brand's prices and they are not easy on the wallet, even for me. It took me at least two months of saving up just to get these earrings from the same brand. It makes me wonder how you were able to afford it, seeing that you always spend your allowance on treating us to expensive buffets every Friday."

Claude shrugged. "I just have a lot saved up from my allowances. And just because I gave her a luxury brand doesn't mean I've fallen for her. It's just an appreciative gift for actually teaching all of us Golden Deers, seeing that she did struggle the first few days."

Hilda still looked unconvinced, frowning at him. "You sure have a lot of secrets, huh? There's no way that you have that much allowance..."

"Hilda, just because I bought it this year doesn't mean I have that much money accumulated this year as well. I could have been saving my money up for a long time that's why I managed to buy those items."

Hilda furrowed her brows further, making Claude sigh.

"Hilda, Hilda, Hilda...I don't want to fall in love with anyone just like that. It sounds painful when you say that you have fallen in love with someone. I prefer to grow in love with someone. Growing in love sounds way more romantic, right?"

"So, you crazy little shit." Beres said in surprise at her own brother who came home one Saturday evening with a bad case of stomach cramp and loud rumbly stomach. "You really ate a lot of dairy today, huh? And you didn't bother bringing with you your medicine before you had them?"

"I...wasn't expecting Dimitri on bringing them today of all days..." Byleth told her as he slumped on the couch. Blaithin hurriedly gave him his medicine and a glass of water while Jeralt only shook his head.

"You should always have your medicine with you." Jeralt told Byleth off. "You'd never know when you'd accidentally consume dairy."

Byleth nodded carefully as he drank the water to help the medicine down his throat. He finished the whole cup and handed it back to his mother.

"Sorry..."

"Why did you eat that much dairy, sweetheart?" Blaithin asked him worriedly.

"Dimitri brought a lot of cheese variation for us. It would have been rude of me if I don't eat it."

"You didn't tell him you're lactose intolerant?"

"This setback on my mortal body will not stop me from consuming dairy, Mom. Especially if Dimitri recommended it. It's near impossible to say no to his face."

The other three Eisners sighed in defeat.

Well, at least Byleth has no more grounds on being an ass towards his sister for liking Claude (and being unable to say no to whatever shenanigan he wants to do).

He had grown attached to Dimitri and would risk his health for him. Beres guess she just have to make sure that all of Byleth's bag has at least five caplets of his prevention medicine.

After the twins have retired for the night, with Beres grimacing because she has to escort her brother to his room and his flatulence is really disturbing to her, Jeralt and Blaithin sat down in the living room. Jeralt has his arm around his wife's shoulder as they watched a tv show on low volume.

"Sothis hasn't contacted you?" Jeralt asked her, idly rubbing his thumb on her shoulder. "It's been years since we talked to her..."

Blaithin shook her head. "No, she hasn't. It's quite unsettling that she hasn't reached out. Seteth and Flayn has visited already..."

"I'm still surprised those two can keep a secret from Rhea, especially with their close proximity to her."

"Well, they do know what kind of a woman Rhea is when it comes to me." Blaithin sighed.

"Do you miss being in that family?"

"No, I'm happy here with you and the kids. I wouldn't exchange it for the world."

Jeralt was quiet for a moment, thinking back on how Blaithin and Sothis told him to keep everything a secret when he started dating his wife back then.

Blaithin was used to be called as Rhosyn, the youngest out of Sothis' children. Out of the five children, she's the only anomaly in terms of physical look and interest since her older siblings all have inherited their mother's genes and business-minded ways.

Rhea, being the oldest, have looked after her siblings while Sothis was still running the Uni as its director. She and Macuil, the second child, would always get into fights of who's suppose to be in charge at home. Indech and Seteth minded their own business, looking after their sweet baby sister Rhosyn.

Rhea was over protective of Rhosyn back then, being the youngest and the other girl of the family. Her over protectiveness was always one of the subject of her argument with Macuil.

Rhosyn grew up shy and have a hard time socialising on her own until Sothis brought her to a dance lesson, recommended by one of her associates to help out a withdrawn child.

Rhosyn ended up liking dancing and Sothis saw her brighten up for the first time. Since then she would always attend all of her performances, sometimes bringing along Indech and Seteth. If she couldn't come, Rhea would stand in for her while Macuil is the one who'd video her performance.

When Rhosyn met Jeralt in that competition, she had told Sothis flat out that she likes Jeralt in a way she never felt towards any man before and would want to marry him. Sothis knew that would break Rhea's heart if she learns that the baby sister she really loves is going to marry a man she just knew for six months.

Seteth is the only one who knew about the civil wedding between Rhosyn (who had then changed her name legally to Blaithin) and Jeralt for he's one of the witnesses for it. Sothis then helped Jeralt move to Remire under the guise of giving him a large amount of separation pay from his position as Dance Instructor. Since then, Sothis retired from her Director position and handed it to Rhea.

"Blaithin?"

"Yes dear?"

"Alois talked to me the other day, requesting that I...perform for the exhibition for this White Heron Cup our kids are preparing their students for. He also wanted me to bring you since he's curious of who was the woman who made me settle down."

Blaithin smiled at that, turning to look at him. "The kids are all grown up, Jeralt. I think it's okay now that I show up in front of my family. And of course I'd love to do it in the most flamboyant way in the ballroom with you."

Jeralt chuckled at that. "I am just afraid I won't be able to survive once we appear together. Barring Seteth, your other siblings might murder me for keeping you from them for these past two decades or so."

"Well, if we didn't do what we had to do, you'd probably still be teaching in the Uni and probably strapped into one of the Board of Director chairs against your will. You know Rhea would do that to you."

Their conversation was cut short when they heard Beres from the second floor scream at her brother.

"Byleth stop being a baby! You are not dying so please stop disrupting my call with Claude!"

Jeralt sighed at that. That Claude brat sure is insinuating himself to his child's life gradually, Jeralt has planned on taking over one of their lessons to have a talk with him. It won't do for the Eisner Studio to be involved in rumors circulating around the Riegan family. Blaithin only scoffed at that when he told her that, stating that it's just the Gloucester family that is spreading those tasteless rumors against the Riegans.

Jeralt knows that once Claude graduates from Uni, Blaithin will make a beeline towards the Riegan estate and ask Claude's grandfather or his parents for his hand in marriage.

Well, at least he knows Byleth will have a field day on seeing his sister be embarassed by how enthusiastic their mother is on marrying her off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ×Black Eye Coffee - 2oz Espresso, 4oz Brewed Coffee
> 
> ×leucism - often mistaken as albinism in animals but the eyes aren't red like in real albino animals
> 
> And if you want to do the drinks mentioned:  
×[Spicy Maple Cinnamon Hot Chocolate](https://brooklynsupper.com/spicy-maple-cinnamon-hot-chocolate/#.Us-en_RDtXZ)  
×[White Hot Choco](https://www.countryliving.com/food-drinks/a25471140/white-hot-chocolate-recipe/)  
×[Vanilla Mocha](https://www.halfbakedharvest.com/vanilla-mocha-hot-cocoa/)
> 
> And the bread:  
×[Chocolate Banana bread](https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.allrecipes.com/recipe/17252/chocolate-banana-bread/amp/)


	3. Misunderstandings

"So, kiddo, your parents are really curious to whom you gave those gifts you suddenly asked from your family business." Nader told Claude as he is making coffee by the counter.

Claude, who was lying on the sofa, one foot up on the backrest while the other is stretched out, only let out a small grunt at that as he turned a page of the book he's reading. His bearded dragon that he affectionately named Omar lay on his chest, wrapped up in a warm blanket and snoozing contentedly.

The two of them were living in a high end, three bedroom condominium that is near the Uni. Their unit is a 310 sqm cut, located at the seventh floor of a low-rise modern-looking condominium but has an elegant European touch in the interior which is common in most of the high end buildings in Fodlan City.

While the other units inside the building has the exact same look, theirs have been customized to be reminiscent of Claude's childhood home back in the city of Almyra: white and cream marble tile walls, hand-woven rugs with intricate patterns, cream-colored heavy curtains, and tall vases with a variety of plants.

His bedroom has the same theme, though a bit messy compared to the rest of the unit, with books scattered everywhere despite of the bookshelves installed in there. Nader has given up on making him fix his room and would hire someone to clean the place every weekend.

Everyone who's studying in Garreg Mach University is an heir or heiress one way or another. It's not really just for those rich kids though, as the Uni is open for all and even give out scholarship to those who deserves it. Dorothea, Leonie, Ignatz and Raphael were one of the few Claude knows that is under the Uni's scholarship program.

It just so happen that Claude's batch, they have the bulk of the rich kids and he's having a hard time hiding the fact that he's an actual heir to the Almyran Conglomerate to the east of Fodlan City after his gift-giving stunt to the Eisner twins.

The Riegan family, on his mother's side, is also a business-oriented one though not as big as his father's.

And the gifts he had given to the twins were one of the limited ones being produced by their company. It's not even released to the public yet.

Maybe him trying to be generous and impress Byleth so that he'll approve of Claude to at least hang out with Beres for more than three hours backfired on him. Now, Hilda and Lorenz are on his case, trying to figure out how he managed to get his hands on those items.

"I gave it to someone special." Claude answered him finally, seeing that Nader is still waiting for his reply. "Well, two someones, but I really intended to give a gift to her."

Nader only raised his eyebrow at that, coming over to the living room and taking his seat at one of the single-seater sofa with a cup of coffee in hand.

"A special someone? Really? Someone got your eye finally? One of your classmates?"

Claude furrowed his brows at that, looking over at him indignantly. "Excuse me, but she's way better than them. Though I guess she does have a bit of childish streak in her..."

"Well, I know I don't really have much of a say to your lovelife, but I just hope you're not impressing someone who's just after your family's wealth."

Claude closed his book and placed it down on the floor while he carefully handled his sleeping beardie as he sat up. Omar opened his eyes and yawned at him, flaring his beard. Claude frowned at his pet, setting the beardie down on the carpet and it crawled out of its blanket, twitching its tail.

Claude let out a breath, trying to relax himself. He doesn't know how but Omar must have picked up on his irritation about Beres being compared to his classmates and thought there's some kind of threat. The white reptile only walked off away from him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Claude called after his pet as if it would turn to answer him.

"Kiddo, I am serious here." Nader told him, getting back his attention. "It won't bode well for you and your family if that's the case."

"She's nothing like that at all. She even refused the gift first but I insisted." Claude waved him off. "Teach is a wonderful person, and I actually can't wait to introduce her to you first."

"Me? And...wait, your teacher? Claude, that is not appropriate."

"Well, you're like that one uncle who never tried to discredit me in the family that I never had." Claude told him with a grin, leaning back on the sofa. "And, she's technically not my teacher in the Uni. Remember I told you that our Uni's holding the White Heron Cup? She's our dance instructor. A wonderful instructor as well. Can you imagine she managed to convince Marianne to dance? Or even Hilda for that matter!"

Nader only stared at Claude as his face lit up as he continued to talk about her. It looks like he's been keeping it inside him for a long time and doesn't know how to open the topic up to Nader.

Though it warms him in the inside that Claude considers him as an Uncle figure. He may not have kids of his own, but he did raise his nephew (Malik) as though as his own alongside Claude back then who considered Claude as his younger brother. And he also looked after another kid (Farid) as his own, and Nader considered him as his step-son after the boy's family got into an unfortunate accident and he's the only one who survived.

Malik has taken over his father's business in Almyra city, which has direct relations to Claude's family business while Farid is now an intern lawyer in one of Nader's firms that Nader plans on handing over to him soon.

Those three considered one another as brothers whenever they meet, and Nader is quite happy that he has sons who grew up to be quite fine young men even though they're not technically his by blood.

"She's incredibly patient with Marianne and Hilda, even with Ignatz who was too shy to partner up with Lysithea!" Claude continued. "She even put up with Lorenz's pretentiousness where majority of the Uni's professors have to resort on avoiding him. Then again, Lorenz is quite a mine of interesting things once you get to know him. And she didn't even buckle in Leonie's persistent request to have her father visit and teach us a few steps."

Nader smiled at that. "And quite a patient teacher with you, I presume, for you to be quite smitten with her charm."

Claude looked down, a wide abashed smile on his face as he rubbed his earlobe. "Yeah, well. I'm one of the two students she has that can actually follow her instructions. Can you believe Raphael is a natural in dancing? Even Teach is impressed."

Nader leaned back, sipping his coffee. "Well, I couldn't wait to meet her then."

"Well, we can stop by their cafe today if you want. They have the best pastries and drinks, though I don't drink coffee. But I do have a certain attachment to a spiced chocolate drink."

"If you said so much earlier, then I wouldn't have made a cup of coffee for myself." Nader frowned at him.

"I know you can down three or four cups of coffee a day. Besides, they also serve non-caffeine drinks if you don't want to have a cup again so soon."

The older man shrugged. "I won't mind that, if you can wait until ten that is. I still have to do some calls to the office, see what Farid is up to nowadays. Surely they didn't dump that much work on him that he won't even drop by for weeks."

"Eh, I'll bet it's Malik who had dumped work on him." Claude said as he stood up and looked around for his bearded dragon. "I'm sure he's asking a lot of legal advices or something like that. The family does have a lot going on after all. Just last week, I heard someone was fired from one of our branch company because of money laundering. I'm sure my father's furious with that, since it's tarnishing our name."

He found his bearded dragon at one corner of the room, who just turned its head to look at him. Claude carefully scooped him up, and Omar gladly went with him.

"You're not suppose to know that." Nader frowned at him. "Were you poking around my room again?"

"It's time for Omar's bath, so I'll get on to that." Claude suddenly said, turning towards his room. "And I have to clean his vivarium as well, so take all the time you need on making those calls at work. The Eisner cafe isn't going anywhere."

"Didn't you just give him a bath yesterday?"

"Beardies can take a bath everyday too, you know."

"If I catch you snooping around my room again, I swear I will have you move to your grandfather's place. You can drive anyway, so you can deal with the traffic."

"What, and let you live on your own here? Not a chance. Malik barely visits and Farid doesn't even come home here that much." Claude frowned. "At least I'm around to look after you if you ever get sick."

Nader shook his head. He knows Claude wants to help out with his family business that's why he's focusing on the entrepreneurship and business planning subjects in his chosen course (and killing it with top grades, alongside his skill in risk analysis of foods and drinks), but there are things he's certainly off limits to.

He's most certainly off limits to his room and work documents.

"Sweet talking me will not change the fact that you entered my room without permission and taking a peek into one of the reports."

  
"Hey there, Bell. Is Teach in?" Claude cheerfully greeted the barista. The cafe seems to be bustling with more people during the weekend and Jeralt is at the back with Blaithin, making more pastries.

"As you can see, she's not here. Or if you're looking for Byleth, no he's not here as well. I can never tell which Teach you are asking for." The barista replied with a tired expression on seeing Claude for the nth time this week. It's normal to see him around when his group has lessons with Beres, which is three times a week.

But Claude is almost a constant presence in the cafe for six days a week, Bell isn't going to be surprised if Jeralt would give in finally to his charms. Just last week, he let Claude in the kitchens and made him help out on making pastries for their display case.

"Still grumpy as ever, huh? I'll have my usual in a medium cup. And my companion here will have..." Claude paused, looking over at Nader. "What are you having?"

Nader looked at the menu, frowning. They have quite a selection for such a small cafe which is quite surprising and amazing. He even found a few on their menu that Claude's parents would like. He should ask them to come around for a visit and check this cafe that is owned by their maybe soon-to-be in-laws if Claude does end up with her.

"I'll have your house special coffee." Nader told Bell, finally giving into his curiosity as to what coffee beans they use. "And also one of those coffee liquer ice cream pie over there."

Claude frowned at him. Really? He's already drank coffee at home, ordered a cup of coffee just now and he chooses a coffed-based dessert?

"Easy there, Nader. We don't want you to overdose. How about a pasta or bread? They have delicious breads here. I don't know what to say to Farid if I have to call and tell him I rushed you to the hospital because of caffeine overdose."

Nader shrugged. "Well, I'm curious about it. Why are you stopping me?"

"No, you're not having the ice cream pie. You have to be mindful of your sugar intake too." Claude said firmly, turning to look back at Bell. "He's having the bran muffin. Make it two, for me as well."

Bell punched in their orders and took the payment from Claude. As she handed over the receipt, she gestured to one of the tables.

"I'll deliver your orders in a bit. Take your seat with your friends over there if you want."

Claude raised an eyebrow at that, looking over at the direction she gestured at. Sure enough, Petra, Ignatz, Ashe and Ingrid were there having a good conversation. He's surprised that he didn't notice them sooner.

But maybe on another time. He's with Nader after all, and he's here for an impromptu meet-the-folks between him and Beres.

He chose to sit on a different table, far from them and he sent a quick message to Beres that he's in the cafe with someone he wants her to meet.

He did not quite expect that the person delivering their food is Blaithin herself, who is wearing quite a frown.

"Claude, I told you that you can't have the spiced maple in consecutive days." She told him as she placed their orders down on the table.

"Sorry, mom. But it's my favorite."

Nader raised an eyebrow upon hearing Claude call her mom. He never called his own mother that way, being all formal with her.

"As much as I adore you, you should be mindful of your health."

"Yes mom."

Blaithin tucked the tray under her arm and turned to look at Nader. "Oh, hello. I'm sorry for scolding him in front of you."

"Ah, no. He deserves all the scolding." Nader replied, making Claude stick his tongue out childishly.

"This is my guardian, Nader." Claude introduced him. "I'm currently being a free loader at his place as I slug through Uni. He's sort of an uncle to me. Or a second father figure. And this is Teach's mom, and co-owner of this cafe."

Nader gave a half nod in greeting. "I hope he's not inconveniencing you here."

"Oh, not at all. He sometimes help out here too, which is nice of him." Blaithin replied. "He even helped out a bit in the kitchens. He's quite a pastry chef, I must say. My husband is quite impressed with him, though he won't admit it in front of you, sweetheart. He plans to add one of your suggestions into the menu too so keep an eye out at that." She winked at Claude who smiled shyly into his cup.

Well, what can he say? He loves dabbling with chemicals that are edible. He didn't expect that Jeralt's going to be impressed by him with such simple help. Then again, Jeralt is a hard man to impress so maybe Claude did help him out big time.

Blaithin excused herself and returned to help out Bell at the counter. Nader only raised an eyebrow at Claude.

"So, you two were already official?"

"What? No. We're not...we're not yet...well, I'd love to but you know me. I don't easily feel attraction to anyone. Teach though...there's something to it when we danced for the first time. And it feels like we've known each other for long, since we understand each other. We're comfortably friends at the moment."

"That's quite a defensive response, Claude. I only asked if you're official which is a yes or no answer."

"Excuse me, aren't you Nader?" they heard a woman say. They looked up and Claude's jaw dropped.

"Aren't you Judith von Daphnel, the founder of Daphnel Apparels?" he gushed before Nader could reply to her.

The older woman frowned at him. "Yes, I am. But I wasn't talking to you, boy."

"Oh, right, sorry. I just...well, a friend of mine really loves your work for the fashion industry...she dreams of working with you."

"I'm flattered. I might be willing to take your friend in for apprenticeship if she can pass the exams." She replied before she turned her attention back at Nader who cleared his throat before replying.

"Yes, I'm Nader. Is there something I can do for you?"

"You own a law firm, correct? I've been meaning to get an affiliation with one of your firms here but they keep giving me excuses."

Nader frowned at that. "Well...my son hasn't visited or called me yet over the week, so it's safe to assume that they really are busy."

"Well, maybe you can do me a favor then. I really need this affiliation for the Daphnel Apparel."

"I don't really have much say on the firm since the ownership is going to be passed on to my son in a few months...he's technically the one leading them now..." 

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to still have a talk and maybe pass it along."

Claude looked at the two of them, shifting his eyes between them as he sip his spiced drink.

Well, he'll be damned. He didn't know that the Daphnel Apparels still don't have a legal advice firm affiliation in Fodlan. It's a chance for an Almyran law firm to gain a foothold in this area.

Despite of the booming business Nader has in Fodlan, with a little help in the form of partnership with the Riegans, his firms still can't get a solid step into it. Maybe that's why Farid hasn't been around much? He's looking into potential tie ups with well known companies. His obvious options were the Blaiddyd Enterprise and the Hresvelg Corporation, but Claude has marked them as off limits. He doesn't want that much professional connection with them, even if they're his friends. Just because they're good friends doesn't mean they'd be good work partners.

Picking up his drink and muffin, Claude stood up. "Well, I'll excuse myself and let you two talk about work. I'll be over there with my friends."

Before Nader could object, Claude went over to Ignatz's table, surprising everyone there.

"Hey guys, glad to see you are getting along well despite of the upcoming Heron Cup which we will win for sure." He cheerfully told them as he placed his stuff down. "Please don't mind me as I crash into your double date. I am just waiting for someone."

He seated himself between Petra and Ignatz, making the bespectacled young man frown at him. Ashe and Ingrid gave out a little nervous laughter.

"Oh, no...we're not...on a double date or anything." Ingrid told him. "We're just...having a nice chat. About the Heron Cup and other things."

"Yeah, what Ingrid says." Ashe chimed in. Ignatz looked at them indignantly before realizing that those two probably don't want to publicise things.

"Yes, we are only having a conversation about the competition." Petra added. Claude turned his head to look at Ignatz who just held up his hands in defeat.

"Certainly not a double date." he told his friend who then pursed his lips, not believing them but he let it go. No point in prodding them since it's not his business. He just feel bad for Ignatz because Petra looks like she's still kind of oblivious.

He talked to them idly, though he mostly listened to them complain about their projects. Once during the conversation, when Ashe found out that Claude has a bearded dragon as a pet, Claude took out his phone to show it his most recent pictures of him.

Ingrid has a wide smile on her face when she saw the beardie doing some glass surfing. Claude admitted he was worried as to why his pet was doing that at first but realized Omar is just bored and would want to spend time with him. Since then, Claude always have him out of his vivarium for at least an hour or so, bonding with each other.

He was showing Petra another adorable picture of Omar when Beres came in, followed by Byleth and a rather tall man with long light blond hair that he kept in a low ponytail.

Claude brightened up upon seeing her but his heart sank when he saw her holding hands with the blond guy. He quickly masked his feelings behind a fake smile and continued to entertain Petra's questions about having a bearded dragon as a pet.

He failed to notice that Beres had looked over their direction, her smile fading a bit when she saw him being close to Petra.

Petra then accidentally swiped through Claude's album while looking at Omar's recent photos and found pictures of Beres during the Golden Deer practice. She even found a picture of Claude and a sleeping Beres leaning on his shoulder after a tiring practice, with Claude holding up a finger to his lips and smiling mysteriously.

"I did not have knowing that you were close to your instructor this much." Petra told him, making Claude take back his phone quickly.

"Yeah, well. As Hilda and Lorenz says, I'm being the teacher's pet and all." Claude shrugged as he pocketed his phone. Ignatz only looked at him knowingly, and Claude hushed him up before he could speak another word.

The whole Golden Deers knows already that he has quite the admiration for Beres, they won't be really surprised if they're dating despite of their denial.

Claude drank the last of his drink that went cold, not enjoying it anymore after what he had seen.

Maybe it was just him thinking there's a spark between them? But he was sure they felt the same way towards one another...

He excused himself from his friends' table and stood up to leave. Maybe it's time to go and rescue Nader from his impromptu business meeting.

He tried to pass by them quietly, and heard Beres arguing with the blond.

"Emile, you can't just eat peach sorbet every time!"

"I like peach sorbet. Why are you trying to get in my way of getting them?"

"The cafe is out of peach sorbet so pick another one."

"Actually, we have a fresh batch." Bell interjected, making Beres scowl at her.

"Must you really tell him that?"

"I'll have the peach sorbet." Emile said quietly.

"Me too." Byleth added, making Beres round at him and see Claude approach Nader and Judith by their table. Her protest died in her throat as Claude waved goodbye to Petra and the others as Nader stood up and shook Judith's hand after handing her his business card.

"Is something the matter?" Emile asked her as he turned to look at the direction she's staring at.

"What? No, no...nothing's up." Beres strained a smile at him.

Byleth took the tray of peach sorbet and they went over to their usual spot at the end of the shop, with him giving a nod at his students as they passed by.

He watched his sister sit there, prodding the sorbet idly, lost in thoughts. Weak to her brooding expression, Byleth finally sighed in defeat.

"You know, you can still catch up with him. I'm not even going to get in your way. Tell him it's just a misunderstanding."

Beres scoffed at him. "What? There's nothing between us. He's my student."

Emile looked at them curiously. "What's going on?"

"Beres here have a...mutual understanding with one of our students in the dance studio."

"It's nothing like that at all." Beres said defensively, stabbing her teaspoon into the sorbet. "Definitely nothing like that."

"Sure, you talk until the evening. You have breakfast dates here when he comes in early for their lessons. You go on...movie dates as well."

"Right, movie dates along with the Golden Deers." Beres grunted.

"I think I'm missing something here." Emile said as he casually stole from Beres' sorbet. "Didn't you tell me over chat that you don't have any intention of dating anyone? And now you tell me that you're dating someone from my sister's Uni."

"As I've said, there's nothing between us."

"And he got us a matching set of Almyra Luxury." Byleth said quietly, making Emile stop on stealing from Beres.

"He what?"

"Yeah, you heard me right." Byleth told him. "Dimitri saw it during one of our practice and the next day he told me to wear this watch manufactured by his father's company instead."

Emile stared at the two of them then sighed. "You two just went and got the attention of conglomerate heirs, huh."

Byleth shrugged. "Dimitri's actually nicer than I thought for someone of his standing, even his sister. Claude is a different matter. Those two dance around one another and actively avoiding coming out right. Literally and figuratively dancing."

"Can we please stop just talking about this?" Beres pleaded with them, finally hitting Emile's teaspoon with her own lightly to stop him from getting her sorbet. "We're good friends. Let's leave it at that."

Emile looked over at Byleth who has this doubtful look but didn't say anything else.

  
Byleth joined the Golden Deer's practice one day, worried for his sister and her awkward situation with Claude. True enough, those two were walking on eggshells around one another as Byleth taught Raphael and Leonie on one side to get their rhythm right. There's going to be three couples in the dance floor, and they should learn how to avoid collision because that's going to be deducted from their overall points.

"Hold it." He told them with a frown, walking over to the two. "Raphael, keep your elbow up higher, like this." Byleth adjusted his elbow, lifting it up in almost parallel to Raphael's chest. He took Leonie's hand and placed it on Raphael's bicep. "Keep the silhouette clean and make sure your arms from here to there makes an almost straight line. You're going to be wearing heels, Leonie, so get use to his reach. Now, let's see it from the top."

Raphael and Leonie did another run for the English Waltz. Their turns were kind of clean, though their dips on every third beat could use some work. It's still awkward, not to mention their contact on one another is rigid.

Byleth has no idea why they still haven't warmed up to one another like Bernadetta and Linhardt from the Black Eagles despite the fact they have been practicing for weeks. Upon seeing how all three pairs dance, Byleth is sure that his Blue Lions pair, Dedue and Mercedes, will win the English Waltz category.

Dedue and Mercedes were quite natural on it, and they could even put on a somewhat theatrical expression into it during the rise and fall movement of the English Waltz.

Well, Emile did say that his sister loves watching waltz while growing up. And that he's always been her partner back then.

The twins had befriended Emile long before they met Mercedes for the White Heron Cup. He used to be their online friend only, who goes by the username Jeritza, when they were playing a ranking match (when the twins have free time). He's the one who always carry their team though, as Beres is always the first casualty being their tank unit and Byleth has to work double time so that Emile won't get too annoyed. It was also Byleth who managed to convince Emile to meet up with them in their cafe for a celebration for their ranking win, and since then, they have become real friends.

Byleth's surprise upon learning that Mercedes and Emile are siblings was met with a laughing emoticon from Emile when the two of them got to chat.

Byleth sighed as he watched Raphael and Leonie's turning to right and then pivoting her around lost the line of direction they're suppose to keep during the dance.

He wonders why his sister has not corrected it yet. He called them back and showed them the proper way to do it.

When the couple finally got it right, Byleth nodded approvingly and let them practice it again on their own so that they'll memorize it.

He looked over at Beres, crossing his arms as he watched her teach Claude and Hilda the Quickstep at the other side of the room. Thank gods their practice rooms are wide enough for four couples to dance in.

It looks like she's still having trouble with them. He looked over at Ignatz and Lysithea on their foxtrot which seems to be going well.

Marianne and Lorenz seems to be nailing the Viennese Waltz and Byleth is kind of concerned for his other students. He did not expect that Lorenz is smooth on his feet, and seeing Marianne gracefully move is quite the shocker.

Well, looks like the one he's going to help out is his sister after all. He walked over to them and offered his services to her.

Claude and Hilda stood to the side, watching them intently as they started on showing them a sample of how a Quickstep works.

The twins slowly met and then, once their hands are connected, turned swiftly on their feet, making fast turns to the beat, their feet perfectly in sync that Claude and Hilda stared at them in awe. Even the other couples dancing stopped to watch the mesmerizing turns the twins are doing.

Their quick, light skips were playful at best when described, and when they slowed down for a beat, the twins shared a smile before they made two and a half turns and made another set of playful skips back to Claude and Hilda's side of the room.

Their three turns after that was composed of modern playful skips, and Claude could see that Beres has somehow regained some of her cheer back. He had noticed she was kind of down and not really feeling dancing. He doesn't know what got into her but he knows that it has something to do with what had transpired in the cafe.

And after their three turns, they made a few more of those light and playful pivot on the spot then moved away with six quick strides. After the sixth one, they did a locking pivot to the right before Beres turned and reversed, doing a spin then slowing down for a theatrical expression as they moved through the floor.

A few more playful steps backward for Beres as her brother leads her to the final steps of the dance had her smiling widely again. Claude clenched his hands upon seeing her smile again.

It's so beautiful no matter how many times he stared at it on his phone at night. Seeing it in person gives him warmth on the inside.

He should just be happy for her. He shouldn't impose his own feelings unto her. There's nothing between them officially after all.

Just a spark.

A spark that didn't really last.

When Beres did her second to the last turn, with Byleth letting her hand go for one beat, his hand on her waist, she turned again in front of her brother with a finality into it before the two of them walked away from one another as part of their closing routine.

Everyone in the room only stared at them in amazement.

Professional dancers sure are on a different level than them.

It was Hilda who broke the silence.

"Right, that was amazing and all but...maybe you could do it a bit slower? We're not really a machine who can copy that quickly..."

Byleth smiled at her. "Of course. Let me be your partner, and Beres can be Claude's partner. We'll do it slowly for you guys."

Beres stared at her brother in disbelief but couldn't object to it as he had taken Hilda's hands and is just waiting for her to get Claude so they could start on their lecture.

Her dance with Claude was still awkward at best, unlike those times they had danced before where they seem to be one unit like her brother. Now they look like a couple of amateur dancer as they followed along Byleth's instruction.

After the lessons were over and everyone's leaving, Byleth held Claude back to talk to him. Beres has been accosted by Hilda, probably asking her tips on what design she should make for each couple for the dances to maximize the beauty of their movements.

"Is something the matter, Teach?" Claude asked Byleth, who frowned at still being called that way. He knows that nickname is reserved for Beres when it comes from Claude.

"Yes, there is something the matter." Byleth told him, leaning back on the handlebar attached to the mirror behind him. "About what happened in the cafe the other day."

"Oh, that... Don't worry about it. I just took out my guardian to see that part of the city, since he's too busy to do so. I didn't really expect to see you that day. Thought you'd be out with friends or something."

"That's exactly it, Claude. Emile is just a friend to me and my sister." Byleth replied, sighing. "What you saw in the cafe is just Beres being touchy-feely. She likes to hold hands with people she's comfortable with."

"There's...really no need to explain, Teach. I understand. You don't like me for her, with age difference and all..."

"No Claude. I didn't like you before because you chased us all the way home. But I have a changed opinion about you when I saw you dance with my sister. She looks more at home with you than with me and I've only seen such thing with our parents when they dance."

Claude blinked at that. Well, that's a surprise.

"And that's why I want to clear up the misunderstandings between the two of you." Byleth continued, giving Claude an amused smile. "Don't even think of denying it. I know there's something between the two of you and I am honestly sick of the two of you skirting around the subject. But I won't press if the two of you are not yet ready to commit."

Claude tried to interrupt him but Byleth raised a finger to silence him.

"No. Not a word of denial. What you have seen in the cafe between Beres and Emile is nothing. Beres dragged him to the cafe when he didn't want to because she wanted him to try a different dessert other than peach sorbet. Those two are just friends, I assure you, so please talk to my sister again and smooth things over. I have enough of her moping around for two days now."

Claude stood there silently, trying to process things.

Jeralt has somehow approved of him when Blaithin said that he's putting something Claude has suggested to their menu.

And now Byleth is approving of him, even reassuring him that there's nothing between her and the blond guy.

"Well Claude?" Byleth prompted him. "Can I count on you?"

Claude gave him an embarrassed grin, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, alright. I'm sorry for jumping into conclusions."

Byleth nodded. "Good. But before anything else, let me ask you one thing."

"Sure."

"You and Petra?"

Claude blinked then let out a laugh. "Oh gods, Teach, no. Petra's a good friend, but no. I'm not going to do that to Ignatz."

Byleth raised an eyebrow at that. Ignatz is making a move on Petra? Then that time in the cafe, with Ashe and Ingrid...

They were on a double date?

It made Byleth reconsider the pairing in the Blue Lions team, just to mess with Ashe and Ingrid.

"Well, I'd like you to clear that up with my sister." Byleth told him as they walked towards the door. Claude smiled at him reassuringly.

"Of course. You can count on that. And Teach...thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm doing this for my sister."

"All the same, thank you."

"Instructor!" They heard Dimitri's somewhat indignant tone down the hallway when they exited the practice room. The two of them looked at him who speedwalked up to them.

"What's the meaning of this? Why are you coming out of the Golden Deer practice room?" Dimitri asked Byleth and Claude could see that he's kind of distressed. "Are you finally tired of our group that's why you're teaching them?"

"What? No! That's absurd!" Byleth spluttered, seeing Dimitri close to tears. "Dimitri, I can assure you that the Blue Lions are doing well and I am not going to jump ships. I just helped them out a little. We are still instructors here in this studio so it's only natural that we help out each other, okay? Besides, Beres helped out with Sylvain and Ingrid's dance last time, right? I'm only returning the favor."

Claude slid away from them quietly, letting Byleth sort out their own misunderstanding.

For now, he has something else to focus on. Apologizing to Beres and patching things up between them.

And he still have to introduce her to his pet, Omar. Sure, she may not look like a reptile lover but maybe she can make an exemption for his bearded dragon. If Omar would cooperate with him that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Quickstep Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yM9zSwautak&feature=share)   
[English/Slow Waltz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTi3Y0vvpao&feature=share)
> 
> ×Bearded Dragon is the closest thing I could think of for Claude to have as a pet since wyverns don't exist in this AU. They're funky little creatures too, and it really takes time to hold them when you're new to reptile pets. If anyone has patience for that, it's Claude


	4. Tango of Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude learns that impromptu confessions actually work instead of planned ones.
> 
> And Byleth is one smooth dude as Dimitri and Claude found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend you play [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdctyhdJ1YA&feature=share) song when you get to Beres and Claude's part. Trust me.

"Don't you have college to attend?" Bell asked Claude one weekday morning.

Claude has taken up a part time job in the cafe, in guise of "I spent my allowance on getting them gifts and now my guardian isn't giving me any more money". Bell doesn't really believe Claude needs that part time work. He goes to GM Uni after all, and not on a scholarship program.

He just wanted to be around Beres like some guard dog because he still hasn't found the right chance on making things right between the two of them. Byleth is going to be disappointed with him.

"Today's a free day for me." Claude replied to her. "You make it sound like you hate seeing me here."

"I wouldn't have minded if you were just a customer."

"Aw, but you look like you need help with the orders here. Beside, at least I can practice whatever I'm learning in Uni here."

Bell shook her head at that and then turned her face towards the door when they heard the tinkling of the tiny bells there as it opened.

Claude froze at the sight of their customer.

It's Seteth, accompanied by someone older and slightly taller man with the same green hair that is cropped clean and stern looking face.

Seteth is wearing his usual white button down shirt, perpetually opened black suit jacket (he hates closing it when he's not doing any business meeting), black slacks and black oxford shoes.

The man next to him is wearing a white shirt, with a gray blazer, cream casual pants and white shoes. And it looks like he also has a piercing on his left earlobe.

Why is Seteth here of all places?

Seteth has noticed him as well, surprised. "Well, I didn't know Jeralt employed you. If he needed manpower, he could have just called me and I would have recommended a few."

"A student of yours, Set?" the man next to him asked curiously, peering at Claude. "He looks familiar...have we met?"

"You probably saw him around the University, Macuil. He's a student there." Seteth told him. Macuil frowned at that, unconvinced.

"Hm, probably. But I feel like I've seen that face before..."

"He's Godfrey von Riegan's nephew, if that will help you identify him."

Macuil inclined his head, still unconvinced. "True, he does have those Riegan eyes. But I still think I've seen him somewhere else. Probably in the east?"

Claude's blood turned cold.

Did his father had a business deal with Macuil? Everyone does say he looks like a carbon copy of his father.

What kind of business deal his father would have had with Macuil in the first place?

"You can worry about that later, Macuil. You said you wanted to see Blaithin, so I brought you here. I just hope you won't betray this trust we are giving you and tell Rhea that she was here all along."

"Eh, Rhea can live without knowing this. Our youngest deserves a life away from her control. Not even mother forced her to play the piano and then tell her that she doesn't have a future in it."

"In all honesty, Rhea only said that because Blaithin's piano teacher was abusing her, telling her that she can't play how she wants to interpret the music. Blaithin didn't want Rhea to confront the teacher directly so they made that little drama."

"Ugh, Set. I still don't know if you're on my side or not."

"I prefer not to side with anyone."

"You and Innie are still being neutral huh? Don't tell me Innie comes here too?"

"No, Indech hasn't been here yet. I don't bring people over without her permission."

Seteth turned to look at Bell. "Is Blaithin in?"

Oh, right. Seteth is related to Jeralt's wife. Of course he'd be visiting every now and then.

And that makes this guy with Seteth a family member too.

But damn, the things they're saying about the Uni's Director is quite something.

"She's at the back, but I can get her for you." Bell offered. "Any drinks you'd like to order?"

"Just my usual latte, thank you." Seteth replied. "And maybe one of those cinnamon rolls."

"I'll have that spiced maple and that twisted pastry over there." Macuil responded, looking down at the pastry. It has two versions: one coated with sugar, the other coated in caramel syrup and sesame seed. And it looks like it's down to the last two pieces.

Even Seteth got curious about it. "I never seen that one before."

Bell looked over and shrugged. "Claude made that for the cafe."

"It's...actually just a simple donut but I guess it doesn't fit the conventional donut shape we all know." Claude said, shrugging. He couldn't really admit that he ran out of idea on what to do with it and just twisted the dough that way, remembering his own braided hair.

Macuil raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, they seem to be selling out fast so I'll take those two and sample them. Who knows, I might hire you in my soon-to-open business with the Agardaes."

Claude had to cover his surprise with a cough.

His father really struck business with him, huh?

When Blaithin finally emerged and hugged her brothers, the three of them moved to the table where the twins and the three dance leaders would always sit down for a nice chat over drinks before the misunderstanding that happened. Beres now actively avoid the cafe and to be honest, Claude is starting to lose hope he could fix it.

Well, he could just message her or call her but doing it in person is much more sincere.

He brought over their order and overheard some juicy snippets of conversation.

"So, you really changed your name and lived quite near us all these years? How could you?" Macuil said indignantly. "Not to mention, you married someone who used to belong to the faculty of the university! It was hard for us to find a replacement for Jeralt when he left, you know."

"I wanted my kids to live far from what I experienced." Blaithin replied, smiling at Claude as he set down the items in front of them. "How I wish she met Rhamnous when I was a child so that all of her attention was on him and not me."

"Ah, those two divorced already." Macuil informed her as he picked up the pastry he ordered and found it soft to the touch. He took a bite and was surprised that it was just lightly sweet despite of the sugar coating.

"They what now?"

As Claude walked away, he heard Seteth sigh. "Yes, Rhea and Rhamnous have divorced recently, ending a fifteen years of marriage. Thankfully they don't have any children that will be traumatized by this ordeal."

"And it seems like Rham went back to his old work being a solo singer on the stage with an orchestra. Do they also call them sopranists?" Macuil said through a mouthful of pastry. "Anyways, he goes by the name of Nemesis now as some stage name I think. I went to watch one of his shows and the man hasn't lost his nice bass baritone voice."

"You know Rhea's going to breath down your neck for still supporting her ex husband." Seteth told him.

"Eh, we always argue. Besides, no matter how much of a jerk Nemesis was during the divorce hearing, he did love Rhea at some point. And I like his works." He turned to look at Blaithin. "That Claude kid sure knows how to make something nice. You don't mind if I take him off your hands and make him part of my business team? Of course I'll give him a top position too, being a core member."

"Mac!" 

"What? I'm just saying. He's a student at Garreg Mach, so he has the best education around here. It's such a waste of talent, you know?"

"Talk like that about my son-in-law one more time, I will not see you ever again."

"Excuse me? Son-in-law?" Seteth butt in.

"Yes, Claude is my future son-in-law so hands off him, Mac." Blaithin glared at her older brother. "Let him decide where he'll work."

Wow, that side of the family really is something as Claude now realized why Blaithin preferred to go into hiding with Jeralt.

It was just total chaos.

But it's a chaos he won't mind if it means he can be with Beres.

Besides, he could always just...bring the whole Eisner family back to the city of Almyra and live there comfortably, away from the family drama.

  
"Dimitri, are you still upset with me?" Byleth asked, poking the blond's cheek with a finger. They were sitting down on the floor, and their backs resting on the mirrored wall.

The two of them were alone in the dance room, after everyone had left. Dimitri stayed behind to talk about a problem with the White Heron dance lineup.

Everything is good with the Blue Lions. Each pair has practiced their routine well and now just looking for clothes that will match them for the contest.

Everything is good, except for the Tango pair. They still don't have any.

"No, I'm not..." Dimitri mumbled. "Just...thinking it's such a waste that we still don't have a tango representative...I could ask Mercedes to be my partner but I don't think she can memorize the steps quickly..."

Byleth stretched out his legs. "Well, didn't Alois said that you're allowed to have at least one professional dancer in the team?"

"Well...yes. But I'm sure Claude is going to ask your sister to be in his team. And I'm sure El has already asked you to join hers."

Byleth frowned at that. "No? Edelgard has everything covered."

Dimitri looked at him, surprised. "She does?"

"Don't you two live in the same house?"

"Well...yes but we never talked about the Heron Cup. Our parents don't like it when we get into heated arguments. But I know she's the one who ate my saghert and cream that father made but she won't admit it..." Dimitri muttered the last bit under his breath. Byleth chuckled at that.

"I brought pre-prepared ingredients for saghert and cream at the cafe yesterday. Hopefully, my sister hasn't found it yet or she must've gorged on it already. Why don't we go over there and make a last minute plan for your tango rep? We only have a month left after all. You should have told me much earlier. I was just waiting for you to approach me so we could think of something."

"I'm sorry. I thought I could find a way. You already have two classes to look after..."

"Beres helps me out with the Black Eagles, don't worry about it. Come on, let's go."

The two of them packed up and went down to the cafe where Claude welcomed them in. Dimitri only stared at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Working." Claude replied flippantly. "Anything I can get for you, Your Princeliness, and for your consort?"

The two of them frowned at him. 

"Claude, please stop calling me that."

"Claude, you have no rights to assume such thing between us when you can't even fix your relationship with my sister."

Claude raised his hands at that. "Jeez, no need to get so testy. And I'm working on it..."

Byleth shook his head at that and turned to Dimitri. "Go get our usual seat–"

"Uh, yeah. That spot's occupied. Sorry." Claude interjected. "Mom has visitors over."

Byleth raised an eyebrow at him while Dimitri mouthed "Mom?" behind Byleth. Claude only shrugged at them.

"I see. Well. Just get me and Dimitri some white chocolate drink will you?"

Dimitri looked around for a free spot since the cafe is pretty much full. He found a spot by the window and sat down there, waiting for Byleth to come back from the kitchens where he's preparing the saghert and cream.

Claude went over to put down the drinks and sat down with Dimitri.

"So, how are things?" Claude asked him conversationally.

"Good." Dimitri replied tersely, taking the mug and warming his hands with it. Claude raised an eyebrow at that and he sighed.

"Fine, not really good at all. We still have no tango rep. I should have talked to the Instructor much earlier instead of finding a solution on my own."

Claude let out a soft "Huh" and that made Dimitri look at him with a pout.

"Just because you have it easy since your instructor is joining your group for the Cup..."

"What? No. I haven't really...asked her yet."

Dimitri stared at him then laughed. "I guess the Blue Lions and Golden Deers are not fully prepared huh?"

"To be honest, I'm ready to throw the tango out of the window so that I'll not think about it anymore."

"That doesn't sound like you at all, Claude. Did something bad happened between you and your instructor? We all thought...well, Sylvain and Lorenz said the two of you were dating?"

"No, we're not dating. Jeez. Just because we're close...if people assume that, then what about you and Byleth? You two are pretty close too, right? But no one is assuming that you're dating or something."

"Why would anyone assume that?"

Claude shrugged defensively. "Oh, I don't know. It's just unfair for us to be judged like that when it's perfectly okay for two guys to hang out and no issue arises from it."

"Why are you getting angry at me?" Dimitri frowned. "I was just asking." 

Claude sighed. "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to snap."

"Hey, Claude, are you going to come back here and help out or not?" Bell called out to him as a new batch of customers came in.

"Right. Well. Time to go back to work. But, uh, Dimitri?"

"Yes?"

"If ever... Well. I won't assume that far, but if ever I'm right... Well, I support you."

Dimitri only gave him a confused look as his friend stood up and returned to work. Byleth emerged from the kitchens and carrying two small bowls of saghert and cream.

"Sorry it took long. Dad was a little paranoid about me using the store's inventory."

"Oh, it's fine..."

Byleth sat down and slid the bowl over to Dimitri who brightened up. He immediately took a spoonful and Byleth could see how content he was with it.

"I hope the cream isn't too sweet." Byleth said as he took a spoonful of his own.

"Oh, it's just right. I didn't expect that you'd puree the Noa fruit into the cream but it's perfect."

The two of them ate in silence, then Byleth leaned back on his seat.

"So, tango. What do you have in mind?"

"Well..." Dimitri started, looking down at the spoonful of the cobbler. "Mercedes is the only viable option. I don't think Ingrid and Annette would want to do it..."

Byleth pursed his lips. "Yes, Mercedes can certainly win the tango against my sister..."

"Is something the matter?"

"No...it's nothing. But I'm just thinking..."

Dimitri inclined his head questioningly.

"I'm sure my sister has something up in her sleeve since she's partnering up with Claude. She's a show off. So we have to counter that with our own."

"But Claude said he hasn't–" 

Byleth raised his hand at that, silencing him. "Do not believe those two schemers. I know Beres will not let this chance pass to show off."

Dimitri blinked at that as he ate the cobbler and smearing a little cream onto the corner of his mouth. Byleth sighed, reaching out to wipe it with his thumb.

Dimitri froze in his seat.

"Well, if you'll agree to my plan, I think we'll see a really worth it reaction from everyone." Byleth commented as he licked the cream off his thumb, unaware that Dimitri (and Claude who happened to see it, being the busybody he is) turned red and felt his cheeks go warm.

"I...I see." Dimitri's voice cracked, making Byleth look over at him questioningly.

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh... Uh.. No. None at all... I... What's your plan?" the blond hastily changed the subject, looking down at the almost empty cobbler bowl.

"I'll be your tango partner."

"Well shit." Claude muttered his breath when he heard that. If he can't make things right with Beres soon and ask her to be his partner, the Golden Deers stand no chance on winning.

Their only ace couple are Marianne and Lorenz, followed closely behind by Raphael and Leonie. He won't say that Hilda is a terrible partner, but she would always complain about being tired every thirty minutes. They still haven't nailed down the locked pivot in the routine, with Hilda getting off balanced when she tries to turn back in.

He needs to talk to Beres today or else, everything is going to crash around him.

Dimitri only sat there, staring at Byleth.

"I...well...that sounds like a plan but...is it allowed?"

"Yes. There are competitions that let same sex partners to dance. Besides, they didn't put any restrictions in the Heron Cup apart from one professional dancer per team, right?"

"Oh..."

"Would you like to be the leader for the tango? I wouldn't mind being the follower for once."

"Me? Why me?" 

Byleth made a gesture above his head. "You're taller than me."

Beres was quietly re-arranging the utensils under the drawer when she heard someone singing softly shortly after the cafe closed. She was sure no one's in the cafe when she came in to make a quick cobbler from her brother's stock in the kitchen earlier and had erased all evidences that she used them (doesn't matter, Byleth knows it's her).

She peeked around the counter and saw Claude wiping off the table not far from her.

And he's singing softly, as if afraid to be heard.

Too bad for him, the distance between them was not that great and she could easily pick out the lyrics.

"I love you too much

To live without you loving me back

I love you too much

Heaven's my witness and this is a fact

I know I belong

When I sing this song

There's love above love and it's ours

Cause I love you too much."

She stared at him, feeling her cheeks warm up. That song sounds a lot like a confession song and not a typical love song.

She didn't know that Claude has such a lovely voice. He can dance, can handle college without a breakdown, can make delicious pastries, and now he can also sing?

Is there anything he can't do? (He can't art, as everyone saw when he tried to decorate a cake to lift everyone's spirit up after a tiring practice. And he can't drink alcohol.)

But then again, she shouldn't jump into conclusions. Maybe Claude has a last song syndrome and it's no way a song for her.

If it's really for her.

"I live for your touch

I whisper your name night after night

I love you too much--" 

Claude stopped when he heard something went off from the counter. He turned his head and saw Beres' hair who had quickly ducked to hide and put her phone on silent.

Well, damn.

He did not expect someone was still around the cafe. Bell and Jeralt already left things up to him after all.

Where did she come from?

Did she came in when he took out the trash?

He didn't want to be found out that he's been singing that song while thinking of Beres.

And now the very person he doesn't want to hear this song for the time being is the person who caught him singing it.

He sighed.

Welp. Might as well push through it since she's here and all. At least this time, there's no misunderstanding going to happen.

He walked over to the counter, peeked at her and smiled widely at her.

"Hey Teach. Didn't know you were there. Caught me practicing something secret huh?"

"Erhm, well. You know. I could. Well. Just leave you here and..yeah. Maybe I'll just go. Sorry to have intruded...didn't really mean to eavesdrop or something." Beres stammered as she shot up straight.

How can a man younger than her make her feel this way?

"What? No." Claude said, taken aback by her answer. "I don't want you to go."

Beres blinked at him. "Oh...well...I just thought..."

Claude ran his hand through his hair, a quite endearing action for Beres. She could also see that he's blushing.

"Well...I didn't really want you to hear this right now because I know you'd just tell me that I'm too young or something..." he mumbled, looking at her. Beres looked at either side of the cafe, unsure of his meaning.

Claude went around the counter, took her hand, pulled her out of there and then walked her over to the middle of the cafe. 

He opened his mouth but then looked away, embarassed on what he's about to do.

He had no idea confessing to someone was this hard. How did they do it?

No, he can do this.

He looked back at her, holding both of her hands in his.

Well, here goes nothing.

"I love you too much

To live without you loving me back"

He hated it that his voice quavered at the start but to see her face go red when he started singing, somehow that gave him enough courage and get his voice back to a steady one.

"I love you too much

Heaven's my witness and this is a fact

I know I belong

When I sing this song

There's love above love and it's ours

Cause I love you too much"

Beres looked down and Claude thought he's going to be rejected right then. But he saw her smile and that put him at ease.

He then started a little simple dance with her, twirling her gently.

"I live for your touch

I whisper your name night after night

I love you too much"

He stepped sideways as Beres took a step away from him for their makeshift dance routine, holding his hand, before turning around gently closer to him and Claude enveloped her in his arms.

"There's only one feeling and I know it's right

I know I belong

When I sing this song

There's love above love and it's ours

Cause I love you too much."

He let go of her again, only holding her hand as they danced around in circle, twirling her and then catching both of her hands in his.

"Heaven knows your name I've been

Praying to have you

Come here by my side."

They did a two-step graceful turning in place without breaking eye contact with one another. It was the widest smile Claude had ever seen on her face and he's kind of addicted to that smile of hers.

"Without you a part of me's missing

Just to make you my home I will fight

I know I belong

When I sing this song

There's love above love and it's ours

Cause I love you too much"

He then placed his hands on her hips and lifted her, surprising her as she placed her hands on his shoulders. 

"I love you too much!"

He turned in place once before he set her down closer to him.

He intertwined their hands while the other he placed on her back as he eased their dance into a slow waltz around the cafe, avoiding the tables and chairs.

"I love you too much

Heaven's my witness and this is a fact"

Claude bumped into a table, eliciting a chuckle from Beres. He only squeezed her hand tightly in his, giving her an abashed smile.

He knows the next lines of the song can make her forget that blunder.

"You live in my soul" 

Beres stared straight into his eyes, her face now getting red as a tomato as they continued their little waltz.

"Your heart is my goal" 

He got rewarded with a bright red Beres as she looked away from him, probably overwhelmed by his straightforwardness this time.

It didn't help though. It only made Claude want to squish her face with his hands.

"There's love above love and it's mine

Cause I love you"

He let her unwrap herself from their posture, throwing her free hand out in a graceful arc and her right foot pointing outward in a dainty manner.

"There's love above love and it's yours

Cause I love you" 

He pulled her back to him, spinning her around once before catching her back in his arms, this time he held her tightly. 

"There's love above love and it's ours" 

He slowed down their dance, the song finally coming to an end as his voice went softer so that she can only hear it if she comes closer to him.

"If you love me

As much."

He held her close, their foreheads pressed against one another.

Claude wondered if it's alright to kiss her after that nerve-wracking confession.

He wanted to do that confession after the White Heron Cup. With a guitar and maybe a bouquet of flowers. Or one of those stuffed bear toys Nader has commissioned from one of the Riegan businesses that he plans to give to Daphnel Apparels as some sort of collaborative mascot for the DA's upcoming anniversary.

Claude's uncle, Godfrey, only raised an eyebrow at Nader when he suddenly got interested in the fashion industry and even set up a meeting with him to make a deal with the stuffed bears. Claude's grandfather only chuckled at that and signed the deal with Nader to Godfrey's surprise.

Ugh, anything to make his confession be better than this one.

He was smacked back to reality when he felt Beres' lips against his for a heartbeat before she withdrew, taking a step back.

Claude stared at her, at a loss for words.

Was that... A yes?

"Well...just because I agreed doesn't mean we have to be out and loud about it." Beres muttered, looking away from him but she kept stealing glances anyway. "We'll wait until your graduation before we tell everyone. If you can't do that...well...it was nice knowing you."

She tried to remove herself from him when he didn't reply, his brain still processing things.

He held onto her tightly once it clicked.

Well, his graduation is in two years. Not a really long time to be honest, unless he flunk one subject which is impossible. (Well, he did struggle in one subject but it was because it was a group project and he had to carry the whole team. He wished everyone in the Golden Deer dance group was in that class to make his life easier.)

Beres blinked at him, unsure what's going on inside his brain since his face is still dumbstruck as to what had just happened.

"Claude?"

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, making Beres frowned at him.

"What's...wrong? Did I jump into conclusion again?" she asked tentatively. "If that's the case...well, I hope it wasn't...but just in case that it is... I'm sorry I shouldn't have–"

Claude embraced her tightly, the giddiness finally setting in on him.

She said yes.

Oh gods, she said yes despite of his impromptu confession.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't expect you'd say yes...it took me a moment." he murmured. If only he could hug her tighter, he would.

"Well...I didn't expect that you'd confess like that. First time I experienced someone confessing that way."

The two of them stood there, hugging each other silently before Claude spoke up again.

"Hey Teach?"

"Yeah?"

"We still don't have a tango rep."

Beres wrenched herself away from him, looking at him in shock.

"What the shit, Claude?"

"Hey, don't get mad all of a sudden!"

"Why didn't you tell me that much earlier?"

"I thought you knew since you're the one doing the choreograph for everyone!"

Beres hit him on the arm, annoyed. "I assumed you guys are still picking out who'd be your tango rep since the Black Eagles have already settled in all of their routines!"

"Ow, Teach. Don't hit me."

"I will hit you as much as I like because you are irresponsible leader!"

Claude enveloped her in his arms, restricting her movements. "Well, we could be the tango rep for Golden Deer. What do you say, Teach?"

"You and your last minute plans!"

"It's not really a last minute plan! I wanted to ask you some time ago but you won't talk to me."

"Oh, so you're blaming me?"

"No! I didn't mean it that way, Teach! Just please be my tango partner?"

"You expect me to agree to that easily?"

"Well, we're going up against your brother."

Beres narrowed her eyes at him. "You are not easily baiting me into this, Claude."

"I'm not baiting you. I'm telling the truth."

"If I learn you lied to me, I swear I will end our relationship as fast as it happened."

"I will never lie to you, Teach."

From outside the cafe, Jeralt and Blaithin stood by a window in perfect view of what's happening inside. They were unaware that the two were fighting (more like Claude getting scolded) and not teasing each other.

"Claude really reminds me of you when we were still dating." Blaithin giggled, glancing at her husband. "Using dance to woo me and confessing. It was really cute, even my mother found out your intention before you could even confess."

"I did not." Jeralt frowned at her. "And if she already knew, then why didn't she stop me if it being with me means you have to live in hiding from Rhea?"

"It's my mother, Jeralt. Not my overprotective sister. She likes you."

"Bell said your brothers were here earlier."

"Oh, you mean Seteth and Mac? Yeah, we had a little conversation. Mac wants to meet the kids next week."

"Let's just hope he's not tricking us on facing Rhea."

"Oh, he won't. I told him if he does, he won't ever see me again for real."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt nice to finally write this bec I have an excuse to dedicate a song closest to my heart to my otp.  
[This version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ky06DACNvqo&feature=share) is actually sweeter imo so give it a try too.
> 
> There's one more song I want to dedicate for Claudeth but maybe for another chapter
> 
> The pastry Macuil was eating is this [one](https://www.kawalingpinoy.com/bicho-bicho/) if you want to try making it.


	5. Last Practice

Beres poked her head into the Black Eagles practice room, curious as to how everyone is doing. She had noticed her brother quietly despairing in his corner when they were eating breakfast.

Surely the Black Eagles are not a troublesome bunch? She had taught them for a few times and they were actually a delight. They didn't play around, and no one tried to hit on her (Dimitri had profusedly apologized for Sylvain's behavior).

She especially loved teaching Ferdinand and Dorothea, for they easily picked up the steps for foxtrot. It may have taken a few tries for Ferdie (the nickname that Dorothea gave him because she had recognized his talent) to get the strides right without getting their legs tangled or stopping his habit of looking down on where he's stepping.

She saw it was Edelgard and Hubert's turn on the dance floor, with Byleth standing at the side and his arms crossed while watching them intently.

And ho boy, Beres is quite impressed by their flawless execution for their quickstep routine.

Hubert looked like he's not that type of man who is nimble on their feet but wow, look at him shift those steps effortlessly.

No doubt they'd win that category, but then again, her brother said that Sylvain and Ingrid are quite the duo for the said dance. And knowing her brother, he's not easily impressed.

Which means she really has to whip Claude and Hilda more if Beres wants the Golden Deer to have a sweeping victory for the White Heron Cup.

Maybe that's why Byleth was despairing.

The Black Eagles seem to be that group who has everything in control.

They might sweep the White Heron Cup.

"Oh, hello, Other Instructor." she heard Linhardt say, making Beres turn her attention towards him quickly and hitting the side of her head at the doorframe. "What brought you here? Spying?"

"What? No." Beres defensively said, rubbing her temple.

Linhardt pursed his lips at that, unconvinced.

"Linhardt!" they heard Caspar call out to him, making the green haired man grimace.

"What?"

"Help me practice!" 

"No."

"Aw come on. Edelgard's about to wrap up on her routine with Hubert and then we're going to have a go with ours."

"Caspar, you know that Edelgard will still have to rest before she dance again."

Caspar bristled at that, then noticed Beres standing there.

He brightened up. "Oh, maybe you can help me practice, Instructor?"

"Other Instructor." Linhardt corrected him, making Beres pout at him.

"Somehow, your words hurt Linhardt." she told him.

"It's not my fault that you chose the Golden Deer and not us."

"I'm an Instructor to everyone inside this studio."

"Yes, but not to us."

"Linhardt, you are so mean."

"Well, I wouldn't be too mean if you'll let me observe the two of you dance seriously in person. I need to know how you two win competitions. Maybe it'll help us. Or not."

"We always dance seriously. And there are videos online of our competitions."

"Uhuh. Highly unlikely. And besides, the videos online are framed and shot in a way to make it more appealing for the audience at home. There's no way I can get a good observation results from that."

"Didn't we already shown you how we dance when we did a demo back then?"

"That was only once. I need more than that."

"Linhardt, come on, you can do your observations some other time. I need her to practice with me." Caspar butted in but Linhardt only pressed a finger to his lips to make him shut up.

"What's going on here?" They heard Byleth ask as he approached them, finally noticing the trio hanging out by the door. "Beres, why are you loitering around here? Don't you have practice with your little fawns?"

Edelgard and Hubert, finally done with their routine, joined Byleth by the door. The other Black Eagle dancers looked over at them curiously but didn't budge since they were more interested in the old Junior Division competition videos of the twins Bernadetta found online. It helps to relieve her anxiety that she's doing well enough under their esteemed Instructors by knowing that they didn't get that far without losing a few competitions and with thorough practice over the years.

Beres stuck her tongue out at her brother. "I was just worried for you earlier... You barely finished your breakfast."

Edelgard frowned at that, looking over at Byleth. "Are you feeling unwell? Skipping breakfast is not good for one's health."

Before Byleth could reply though, Beres grabbed Edelgard suddenly by the shoulders. Hubert was alarmed, and would have pushed Beres away but held back when he saw that Beres is only staring at Edelgard intently.

It grabbed everyone's attention though.

Edelgard made that really tiny cute squeak when Beres grabbed her.

And she is slowly turning red and flustered under Beres' stare.

"Is...something the matter?" Edelgard asked, her voice cracking a little. She cleared her throat and glanced at Byleth uncertainly, wondering if he knows what's going on with his sister.

But judging from his surprised expression, he doesn't know either.

Edelgard returned her attention back to Beres. "Instructor...?"

Beres gently placed her hands on Edelgard's cheeks, feeling the younger woman's face go warmer.

At the distance, Dorothea leaned sideways to get a better look at the commotion by the door, using Ferdinand as support.

"Beres, unhand my student." Byleth finally said when everyone is still speechless by her action. "You don't have to get even with me when I manhandled Claude the other day to fix his posture on the pivot parts of their routine."

She turned her head to look at her brother. "How long have you known?"

"How long have I known what?"

"How long have you known that Edelgard bleaches her hair white?"

There was a deafening silence, only broken by Caspar who tried to contain his snort laugh and Linhardt sighing tiredly.

Edelgard blinked at Beres, while Hubert had to turn away to hide his amusement.

Byleth felt like he's going to have a migraine.

"Beres, if you don't have anything else to do in this room, why don't you go and see what your fawns are doing? Stop bothering our practice."

"Answer me first, Cheese Fart-a-potamis."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that, looking at the twins back and forth. 

Byleth looks like he's ready to murder Beres.

"Yes, I've known for a while. Don't tell me you really thought that Edelgard has natural white hair all this time? Shame on you. You probably assume Lysithea has natural white hair too, huh?"

"I know Lysithea bleaches her hair, Milkfart." Beres shot back at him.

"Why are you so obsessed with Edelgard's hair, shorty?" Byleth slapped her hands lightly away from Edelgard's face and gently pulled her to hide behind his back. "Is this because you think it's unfair for you that Dad isn't letting you dye your hair?"

"You're not that much taller than me, beanpole. And don't act like you don't want to dye your hair–"

"Can we talk about this later at home, shorty? We really need to practice." Byleth cut her off, gently shooing her out of the room. "Go check on your fawns. They should be here by now, right?"

Byleth shut the door and locked it before Beres could reply. He sighed, turning to look at the Black Eagle students who are now looking at him curiously.

"Cheese Fart-a-potamis?" Dorothea asked curiously, trying to hide her amusement and failing judging by the grin on her face.

"Milk...fart?" Bernadetta quietly added. Ferdinand scratch his chin at that.

"As far as sibling insults go...it's not really that much creative."

"Oh shut up, you don't know what it's like to have annoying siblings." Caspar told Ferdinand who frowned at him.

"While it's true that I'll never know how it's like to have siblings, I didn't mean it that way, Caspar..."

Byleth inwardly swears that he will demolish the Golden Deer through the combined forces of the Black Eagles and Blue Lions.

And will personally beat her and her little bambi (he had seen that as her contact name for Claude on her phone and he cringed so bad at it), Claude, in Tango with Dimitri.

"Yes, I am lactose intolerant and my devil of a sister likes giving ridiculous names." Byleth told them. "But that's not why we're all in here with a few more weeks before the White Heron Cup. Caspar, Edelgard, you're up on the floor. Go on."

Edelgard was frowning at him while everyone went to the sidelines to give space for Edelgard and Caspar.

"But if you're lactose intolerant...Dimitri should know..."

"It's not so bad when I take the medicine before indulging." Byleth shrugged. "And...he knows. And it doesn't matter. There's no force in this world that can stop me from having dairy. But enough of this. Show me what you've got for Tango."

"Er, can I have a few more minutes before we show you...?" Caspar asked him. "I mean... I'm mixing up the steps for the Viennese Waltz and Tango."

"Tango has more intense steps into it compared to the Viennese Waltz's many turns. I'm sure you are just making excuses not to dance because you're too physically close to Edelgard." Byleth answered him. "And I'm here to supervise if ever you make a mistake or forget a step."

"Easy for you to say." Caspar mumbled as he and Edelgard get into position.

"Don't worry, I'll lead you along if you forget." Edelgard assured him.

"What? No. That's my role in this dance..."

"Caspar, you don't have to push yourself if you're not up to it today..."

"Don't worry, I got this...I think."

The music started and the two of them danced, their strong and powerful movements giving off an impression of passionate lovers.

Dorothea only stared at how Caspar and Edelgard pulled it off, especially the one move where the two of them were really close; Caspar's face dipping ever so slightly in the valley of Edelgard's chest and quickly looking back up when Edelgard hooked one leg over his waist and gradually sliding it down, their faces pressed close as they turn around the room with quick alternating steps that everyone's suprised that Caspar didn't trip over himself.

Their faces were pressed close whenever they are looking at each other.

Linhardt, meanwhile, grimaced at his corner.

Caspar wanted to practice THAT with him? In front of everyone? With all those legs all over Caspar? Really??

Bernadetta's face was red by the end of the routine, with Caspar pulling Edelgard into his arms too strong and looked like they were going to end it with a passionate kiss judging from how much their faces were pressed together and one of Edelgard's hands were placed behind his head while the other is pressed against his cheek.

Both were breathing heavily and a bit red on the face once they finally let go of one another. Dorothea would like to think that's because of the routine and not because of the intimacy of that dance.

Byleth nodded in approval, as their Instructor. But deep down, he's worried how he and Dimitri would even pull their own Tango routine off.

The blond is already having difficulties doing the routine in front of the Blue Lions who didn't even question why they have two males for the dance. 

"Uhm, I know it's late to request this but...can we please get rid of that part where I have to shove my face...?" Caspar said to Byleth, glancing at Edelgard nervously. "I...don't want my brother to think that I'm using this chance to do something...Ugh, I will never hear the end of his teasing...I might end up punching him..."

Byleth made a little hum at that. "Well...we could but...that would mean it'll lower your chances of winning. Not to mention you learned the steps quickly, I'm actually impressed. It took me and my sister a year before we could do a proper tango."

He then smiled at them, which kind of alarmed Edelgard and Caspar. "In all honesty, I think you have the highest chance of winning the tango dance."

Edelgard visibly relaxed at that. "Thank you for your encourage–"

Byleth held up a finger to silence her. "I'm not yet done talking. You have the highest chance of winning if you'd really close the routine with a kiss. It will wow the judges for sure, especially after such a riveting sight."

Edelgard and Caspar became a couple of flustered mess at that, trying to convince him that his suggestion was a horrible one.

The rest of the Black Eagles though, they all thought they were kind of cute being flustered together.

"Dimitri, forgive my bluntness, but what the heck are you drinking?" Sylvain asked his friend as they entered the dance studio after stopping by the Eisner's cafe.

It looks too milky and there seems to be some kind of cubed jelly things in it.

And it looks too sugary for Sylvain.

"Oh this? It's another one of Claude's contribution to the cafe. He said the powdered tea used came from one of his family's subsidiary company." Dimitri told him, shaking the transparent cup lightly. "I have this feeling that Claude is now part of the Eisner family with how much he hangs around their place, not to mention he makes new recipes for them."

"I don't think Claude would make such thing..." Sylvain frowned. "Knowing how serious he is with food."

"Well, that is true. The base drink is his and I added a few things into it."

Sylvain raised an eyebrow at that, opening the door to their practice room and letting Dimitri enter first.

Everyone else were in there already with Byleth (who had just finished with the Black Eagles) correcting the tiny mistakes in Ashe and Annette's Viennese Waltz.

Ingrid crossed her arms, frowning at Sylvain and Dimitri. "Why are you two late?"

"The cafe was busy."

"The cafe was busy..." Ingrid repeated dubiously. Dimitri held up his hand to show that they were, indeed, in the cafe.

"Bell took a long time to make this. She hesitated on putting the things I asked for."

"There you two are." Byleth said as he walked up to them sternly but dropped the act anyway because he saw the drink in Dimitri's hands.

"Claude is going to be upset with that, you know."

Dimitri only shrugged. "I can live with that."

Byleth let out a chuckle at that, before turning to Sylvain. "And since you are late, you are going to show me what you have learned so far in my class with Ingrid. If you show me even one lackluster performance, I'll have you pull out from the competition because I don't want to send out dancers who will bring shame to our studio."

Sylvain grimaced at that. "Why are you singling me out? Dimitri's late too."

"Oh, he'll dance later too. With Mercedes."

Dimitri stared at him, confused, while Mercedes looked over at them curiously after hearing her name.

Byleth turned away from them, calling Ashe and Annette's attention to get them some rest after their nice performance. Annette sat down near Mercedes, with Felix right beside her with his arms crossed and seemingly bored. Annette then proceeded to hit her forehead on Felix's shoulder, surprising the grumpy teen.

"What now?" Felix grumbled, looking over at Annette who's still hitting her forehead on his shoulder.

"I made a fool out of myself...what more once we're in front of the audience?" Annette replied despairingly.

Felix placed a hand on her forehead to stop her hitting his shoulder, frowning at her. "What do you mean? It was mostly Ashe who had mistakes. You were perfect up there."

Ashe pouted at that then sighed. "That's true...I'm sorry Annette. But I promise I'll do my best during the White Heron Cup."

Annette wasn't listening. Did Felix really just said that she was perfect...?

Noticing the redness on her face, Mercedes and Dedue (who had just returned from refilling Mercedes' water bottle and happened to hear what Felix said just in time) spared each other a knowing smile. Felix may not be like Sylvain, but he have a smoother flirting style than his ginger friend.

And he doesn't even know it.

As Sylvain and Ingrid took the floor for their Quickstep routine, Dimitri stood in his corner as he idly sipped the drink he has in hand. He kept glancing at Byleth's direction, unsure why he's suddenly paired up with Mercedes.

Is it because his reluctance in dancing the tango with him that's why he decided to let Dimitri dance with Mercedes instead?

It's not that Dimitri doesn't want to be seen dancing with him, it just that Dimitri can't keep his head straight when he's that close to Byleth.

It was pretty obvious that Byleth is comfortable with him like how Beres is comfortable with Claude. And the same goes for Dimitri. He couldn't remember the time he was that comfortable with anyone.

Maybe when Felix's older brother Glenn was still around. He was like the older brother Dimitri never had a chance of having. If only his work didn't send him far away, then maybe Dimitri has someone to confide in.

Dimitri may look like he's as dense as a condensed milk, but he knew that Byleth was lowkey courting him.

Dimitri's dad, Lambert, is pretty accepting of anything regarding his son's preferences and likes in life. One could accuse Lambert of spoiling his little prince and they won't be too far from the truth.

Whatever Dimitri wants to do, Lambert will give way.

Unless it jeopardises their company.

Thankfully though, Dimitri is walking almost the same path as he was in terms of business.

Dimitri watched Byleth correct Sylvain on shifting his steps.

He used to be able to read his expression, something his fellow Blue Lions find unnerving at first but then settled on understanding when they learned that the two spends time together outside of practice.

But now, Byleth is back to that being a stranger that he can't read.

And it scares Dimitri.

He doesn't want to lose that connection with him.

And when Dimitri finally danced with Mercedes, everyone was surprised to see it wasn't tango.

It's a different version of the Viennese Waltz.

Upon seeing the confused expressions on his students, Byleth placed his hands on his hips.

"We thought it would be prudent to have a tie-breaker dance we can use. In case a tie-breaker does happen. Beres likes to cover all bases and so we have each team have a couple ready to dance."

Dimitri was relieved for a moment as he danced with Mercedes. At least Byleth didn't have a change of heart of partnering with him.

He was sure that Byleth is going to practice with him after he had overseen the others but he dismissed everyone right after Felix and Ingrid's dance.

He didn't even talked to Dimitri at all, except for teaching them.

"Sorry, you guys go on ahead." he said suddenly, stopping on his tracks. His fellow Blue Lions looked back at him curiously.

"Did you forget something?" Sylvain asked him. "That's totally unlike you."

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." Dimitri took a step back and made a gesture to them. "Don't mind me. Just go on ahead."

"Well, we're going to the cafe. We'll wait for you there." Ingrid told him.

"No...no...I mean. No. There's no need to wait for me. Really."

Mercedes gave him a knowing look and placed a hand on Ingrid's shoulder. "Let's go, Ingrid. And I hope you find whatever you are looking for."

Dimitri nodded and walked back to their practice room. He carefully turned the doorknob and poked his head into the room, looking for Byleth, hoping that he hasn't left.

He found Byleth standing at one side, holding Dimitri's forgotten drink and frowning at it.

Well. Look at that. He did forget something.

But that's not why he came back.

Dimitri entered the room as quietly as he could but Byleth heard the little creak from the door and turned his head to see who had just entered the room.

"Oh, I figured you're coming back to get this." Byleth told him, holding out the plastic cup. "Make sure Claude doesn't see this okay? He will make such a fuss. I'll make sure Bell doesn't say anything to Claude as well."

Dimitri walked over to him and took the drink from Byleth, trying to find the words he was going to say.

"I...well..." Dimitri started but failed. Byleth only gave him a look and sighed.

"You're wondering why I didn't make you practice Tango with me one last time, aren't you?"

Dimitri blinked at that, then nodded solemnly. "Yes...I...did I do something to offend you or something?" 

Byleth played with one lock of his bangs at that. "Well, I thought that you have it all memorized and no more need to practice."

Dimitri frowned at that. Byleth is not one to let go of a student just like that. Mercedes and Dedue have perfected theirs and still went through practice. And the 

He sighed, setting down his bag and drink on the floor. "Forgive me if I'm not as confident as you are. May I request one last practice?"

Byleth only gave him a calculated look and then shrugged. "Very well."

They stood in ready and started their routine.

Their Tango routine isn't as intense as Edelgard and Caspar's, and yet there is still that sweet and sensual feel to it.

Their steps are still quick yet measured, and they moved through the room in a clean transition.

And when Byleth let go, stepping a few paces back, Dimitri quickly closed that distance between them and held him for another set of steps.

Dimitri easily lifted Byleth for a few turns, then their steps took on a quicker pace before slowing down again.

They stopped for a beat holding each other and Dimitri saw Byleth smile, setting his heart to beat faster and it has nothing to do with the dance.

Then they continued on, with Dimitri not taking his eyes off Byleth. And when they finally closed their routine with their legs crossed behind them, their hands interlocked with one another, their faces close to the point that all it will take to really close that gap is the right angle and–

Byleth blinked in surprise when Dimitri pulled him close and felt something warm against his lips.

"Please, don't ever give me that kind of cold shoulder again." Dimitri said as he hugged Byleth after that. "Whatever I did, please forgive me."

"No, really... I wasn't joking when I said you have it down to every last step that there's no real need to practice..."

Byleth is internally screaming though. He didn't plan to take this courtship this far since Dimitri is still a student, not like his sister and Claude. He doesn't want to be seen as someone taking advantage...

"Teach, I am exhausted." Claude said, without any of his usual drama, as his knees gave out underneath him and he sat down on the floor.

"No Claude. The Golden Deer is in danger of losing this Cup. I will not let Byleth have that satisfaction of winning each round." Beres said as she grabbed one of Claude's arm and tugging at him to get up.

Claude, of course, refused to budge from the floor. Instead he tugged Beres down to sit down on his lap and trapped her in his arms.

"Let me rest for a bit." Claude grumbled. "Hilda's tuckered out too you know."

The two of them sat like that for a moment, until they heard an uncomfortable cough.

They looked up and saw the rest of the Golden Deer looking at them, shocked.

Hilda is the only one privvy to the news about the two of them officially dating and she's grimacing behind Leonie.

Claude had to rack his brain at that, wondering what kind of excuse he can make.

"Well. Uh. Free hugs?" Claude said lamely at them.

Hilda raised an eyebrow at that, mouthing "Really?"

Claude only glared at her, making Hilda shake her head and decided to save their ass.

"Free hug sounds nice." Hilda announced loudly, as she walked over to them. She sat down on the floor and plopped herself against Beres after Claude relocated his arms around Beres' shoulder.

"You two owe me for saving your asses." she muttered to them before she snuggled comfortably, resting her head on Beres' chest.

The other Golden Deers looked at each other, unconvinced of this excuse.

"Well, they look comfortable enough." Leonie shrugged as she went over to Beres' other side and hugged her. Lysithea and Marianne looked at one another before joining them.

Lorenz frowned at the sight. "Ugh, Claude. You look like a womanizer."

"Then how about you join us in this Golden Deer group hug?" Claude replied. "Come on. We won't be able to do this after the White Heron Cup."

"What? I'd rather not be in any kind of physical contact with you."

"Hey, that hurts. You make it sound like I'm diseased or something."

Raphael smiled widely at that. "Well, it does look like fun. Count me in."

Ignatz rummaged around his bag for his phone. "We could also use this as a chance to get a class picture of sort. Wait. Let me just set up..."

Lorenz only looked at them indignantly. "Why are you humoring this ridiculous request?"

Raphael grabbed Lorenz as he walked over to Claude. "Aw come on, don't be shy. This is just one of the few times we get to do this."

He set Lorenz next to Claude and proceeded to squish them, making Lorenz put up his hands to stop himself from ramming his face into Claude's.

As soon as Ignatz finished setting up, he went to Claude's other side and awkwardly hugged them.

"This is the most wackiest class picture I've ever taken." Beres commented. Ignatz did not bother to stand up and stow away his phone and tripod. He could do that later.

"That's how it is with the Golden Deers, Teach."

"Claude, can you please be quiet? We are trying to rest here." Lysithea said, a little annoyed.

Claude rolled his eyes at that and sat still while the girls get really comfortable and sleepy.

Ths boys though, are getting more awkward. But they didn't want to embarrass themselves by getting out of the group hug.

They stayed like that for at least fifteen minutes. But it felt like an eternity for Claude, who is supporting the whole weight of the hug.

He finally spoke up. "Hey guys? Hug time over." 

"What? Why?" Hilda yawned, having no intention of moving.

"I can't feel my legs anymore and it's about time for our practice."

The girls grumbled at that while the boys were relieved. Lorenz only stared at Marianne who has this soft smile as she stood up.

He guess that she liked the hug with Beres. And seeing that smile struck something inside of him as he was mesmerised by her.

Beres helped Claude up who was a bit unsteady on his feet, trying to get some blood circulating back to his legs.

"Oh, right. The clothes we are all going to wear for the Cup will be here tomorrow." Hilda said cheerfully, herding the Golden Deers to one side of the room away from Claude and Beres to give them space for their dance. "Let's all meet up here so that we can adjust whatever needed to be adjusted okay?"

"That was a close one..." Claude sighed. "Sorry for putting you on a tight spot like that. It...slipped my mind."

"We just have to hide it from everyone for two years. We can do this." Beres assured him. "Anyway, the strongest contender for Tango is Edelgard and Caspar. I don't know what my brother has prepared for the Blue Lions, but I'm pretty sure that Edelgard and Caspar are the ones we have to watch out for."

Claude stared at her as they got into position.

Well, if a professional is threatened by an amateur couple, he better up his performance so she won't feel that agitated.

He held her in their start position, her head resting on his shoulder while her hands were splayed against his torso dramatically and his hands firmly placed on her waist.

They started out with slow long strides, her hand now placed on his nape and Claude actually likes feeling that warmth on her palm against his skin while the other is held in his hand.

When he lifted her, she did a slow-mo effect with her legs. And as he set her down, their steps picked up the speed. 

Ignatz was mesmerized by their movement, and Hilda smiled widely as they watched the couple.

If they're that breath taking while in their practice gears, what more once they are in her certified Goneril design? 

They might lose a few of the dances, but at least they are dressed beautifully.

And when Beres suddenly arched her back to look up at him as she bent low, her knees in between Claude's thighs, Claude had to take a deep breath because some part of him thought it was such a hot action coming from Beres.

He has to control his teenage hormones.

He let out a chuckle when Beres made a playful wiggle of her hips as he stood there holding her after a few turns and they continued on with their routine.

Their strong movements were clean and readable, it was almost as if Beres is actually dancing with a professional instead of an amateur.

Claude winked at Beres at that as she playfully ran her fingers on his bicep before he spun her around again.

Lysithea and Marianne looked away, abashed, when Beres lifted a thigh to Claude's waist in a very suggestive manner.

Hilda then wondered if she did the right design for Beres' clothes. She had pulled inspiration for their instructor's clothes from her previous competitions.

Claude's probably okay right now since they're in their practice gears but what if on the dance competition itself where Beres is going to show a lot of thigh?

Well, Hilda just have to find some kind of sheer stockings to lessen that impact. She doesn't want Claude to lose his head just because his lover is dressed as thinly as possible for their dance.

Ignatz and Leonie let out a soft "wow" when Beres stood in the middle with her head thrown back and Claude turning around her in a perfect circle before he ended up right back on his original spot.

Lorenz got to admit that Claude has some impressive upper body strength to be able to lift Beres up that high and flipping her around casually. Raphael looks like he's a proud big brother after he had helped Claude find his balance so that he can easily lift anyone without hurting anyone's back.

They continued their dance until their explosive dip for their closing and Beres spun around in Claude's arms to tilt herself sideways and ran a hand through his hair and down his earlobe.

"Teach, please don't do that." Claude muttered when he felt her fingers brush his ear.

"It's part of the routine, Claude. Bear with it." She replied as Claude helped her straighten up.

"Easy for you to say." Claude mumbled. "You're not the one with problems after getting teased like that."

"I'm sorry?" Beres frowned at him, unable to make out what he's mumbling about.

"Nothing, nothing..."

"Dimitri, what the heck did you do to my precious drink?" Claude demanded after their practice, staring at the now sloshy drink which was entirely forgotten by its owner to finish.

Byleth and Dimitri had invited the Golden Deers to the cafe, with the Blue Lions still there with their own drinks and cakes. The Black Eagles were there too, and Petra waved at Ignatz to have him join her table that she's sharing with Dorothea and Ferdinand.

That earned Ignatz a lot of teasing from his Golden Deer friends as they ushered the flustered Ignatz to her.

Byleth and Dimitri shared their table with Edelgard and Caspar. Claude was just passing by their table to sit next to Beres at the available spot near her brother when he saw the drink on Dimitri's table.

Bell grimaced at the sudden flood of customers but hey, she needs to keep her job so she continued on serving them.

"Oh, well..." Dimitri replied, unsure of how to explain himself. "I was...craving. So I had Bell put some extras in."

"What extras?" Claude squinted suspiciously at him.

"Well...the grass jelly that was optional in your original is here. And egg pudding, two of them in fact. Whipped cream, rocksalt and cheese."

Claude took a deep breath at that, obviously offended and trying hard not to cause any more drama. But he can't help but be dramatic with Dimitri.

"You monster...how could you do that to my sweet baby cardamom matcha latte? It already has maple syrup and salt in it!"

"I just like the texture okay?" Dimitri defensively said. "At least I won't have to worry that Edelgard will eat the pudding behind my back."

"Hey, I told you it wasn't me." Edelgard frowned at him. "I'm not too fond of that much sweets, you know."

"You...don't?" Caspar said, surprised. Edelgard nodded at him. "Huh, I wouldn't have guessed. You look like the type of girl who'd like sweets."

"That still doesn't explain why my pudding from last night disappeared. You were the only one downstairs, Edelgard." Dimitri said crossly.

"It wasn't just me! Father was there too!"

"And your missing pudding doesn't give you any rights to turn my baby into a monster drink..." Claude told him. "You seriously hurt my feelings, Dimitri."

"Hey, I paid for this. And I paid for that pudding last night." Dimitri pouted. "Cut me some slack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CasEl Tango : [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Abis4HMUK_0&feature=share)  
Dimileth Tango : [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onynuHmBUmQ&feature=share)  
Claudeth Tango: [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_4LLNp-bCU&feature=share)


	6. White Heron Cup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I have forgotten abt this fic until a week ago.
> 
> And I can't remember where I'm going with this so I'm going to try and wrap it up here decently. I hope.
> 
> And pop this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6_-JoC8jpw&feature=share) when you get to the Eisner fam's part

The day of the White Heron Cup arrived.

The contestants were all nervous and excited at the same time as they prepared for the said event.

Majority of them were now in their respective dresses, especially the females, who are also now sitting around with their respective make up artists in the changing rooms.

Ingrid has been cornered and dragged to sit down in front of a mirror to have her make up properly done by Mercedes and Dorothea, with Annette suggesting colors that will complement her dress and hair style.

Edelgard (with a very dainty chignon hairstyle) sat with Bernadetta and Petra, watching Ingrid try to fend off the girls' more outrageous suggestions for make up. The three of them have just finished their own preparations and are just waiting for the time to go.

Though Bernadetta looks like she's going to pass out. Performing in front of a crowd is her nightmare. Not even Raphael can help with her nerves before.

Hilda went ahead and got a romantic tuck the same way as Marianne, with a few tiny floral hairpins to adorn it. She also had someone fix Leonie's hair, having it braided halfway and adorned with a simple hairpin at the middle that goes well with her dress.

Beres is nowhere to be found, but it looks like she's being prepared in a different room along with her brother.

The men doesn't have enough problems on getting prepared in their own changing rooms, but the Golden Deer men were strapped down and being worked upon by a team of make-up artists and hair dressers care of Hilda.

Ignatz and Raphael had quick haircuts before their hair gets styled, with Ignatz insisting that he's keeping his glasses on for the the competition even though Hilda got him contact lenses for the occassion.

Claude had to argue with his stylist that he's keeping his chinstrap beard and all he needs is a few hairsprays to keep his hair out of his face.

Dimitri also got dragged into it, when one of the hairstylists saw him with his hair not done properly. Sylvain watched him bemusedly, as Dimitri turns down all suggestions of man buns and then settled for a messy half high ponytail look just to satisfy the hairstylist on doing something to his hair (even though it's out of their paycheck).

Claude rested his elbow on his knee, leaning forward and putting his hand onto his cheek, as he looked at Dimitri with annoying adoring eyes.

"Stop that." Dimitri told him, making Claude grin.

"Who knew such messy hairstyle will make you hotter?"

"Claude, please stop."

"It's unfair for us ordinary men that you look good in that kind of hairstyle."

"I highly doubt you're ordinary, Claude. You're pretty handsome enough yourself."

Claude made an even more annoying giggle as he turned around to look at Lorenz.

"Hear that, Lorenz? Dimitri says I'm pretty."

"Pretty annnoying." Lorenz quipped without bothering to turn his head as he frowned at his own reflection. They've done quite a work on his make up, it's almost natural looking but there's something he doesn't like.

The lipgloss they've put on him doesn't suit him at all. 

Ferdinand, who has his wavy medium short hair tied in a ponytail with sideswept bangs, is trying to get Linhardt fix his own hair because there's no way he'd allow him to go out like how he always looked. In the end, Linhardt took a hairtie from Ferdinand, tied up half of his hair up in a messy bun and then untied his old low ponytail.

Caspar has his hair messily combed to the side to show off his new undercut, his shirt still unbuttoned, and he's laughing at how Linhardt is annoying Ferdinand. Ashe stood by him, watching how Linhardt tries to get Ferdinand off him for the latter insists he's the one going to fix his half high man bun.

Hubert and Dedue stood by their corner, conversing amicably, as Hubert drinks his coffee (sponsored by the Eisner cafe) while Dedue settled for a warm dark mocha latte. The two of them were careful not to spill any of the drinks on their clothes as they avoided Felix and Sylvain walking around and followed by a stylist.

Felix tried to scare off the same stylist who did Dimitri's hair but Sylvain helped them hold him down to get his long hair fixed into a more respectable and neater looking man bun.

  
"Tell me, why am I here?" Indech asked his siblings as they sat at the front row of the event hall.

"Seteth says that they have a surprise for us." Macuil replied, shrugging, as he pressed a kiss onto Flayn's forehead who had come up to hug them in greeting. "Ah, there's my adorable little niece."

"Uncle, I'm not a child anymore." Flayn pouted. "Please stop calling me that."

"But your height is surely that of–" 

"Uncle!"

Macuil and Indech laughed at that and then nodded towards at Seteth's direction.

When Rhea arrived with their mother, Sothis, they sat down next to Seteth and acknowledging her other brothers with a nod. Macuil only grunted in greeting towards Rhea, and leaned back comfortably on his seat. Sothis only frowned at the two of them. 

"Can't you two stop being childish already?" she asked them. "Do you want me to die with the knoweldge of you two still not getting along? Is that what you two really want for me to remember you by in my last moments?" 

Rhea and Macuil only glanced at each other, uncomfortable with what their mother had said. They just went on to ignore one another, making Seteth and Indech sigh and Flayn being uneasy with such family trouble being out in the open.

Macuil looked around and noticed some significant people in the crowd to distract himself from what Sothis has asked of them, not wanting to answer it. Mainly he saw Arundel, Patricia, Lambert, Godfrey and his father.

There were others too, who seem to be the parents for the participating students.

And he's mostly surprised to see Hasan in the crowd, who is seated beside the Riegans and talking to a beautiful woman next to him. Macuil recognizes the woman as Godfrey's sister, having met her a couple of times before she went up and worked somewhere as Godfrey explained her disappearance.

Does he has a child currently enrolled in the University? He knows the event is only by invitation for now and that would explain a lot why he's there. But he lives far east, and probably have better universities over there, so why send his child here?

Unless he's courting Godfrey's family, that would be a different story.

Then again, the young man that Blaithin has been claiming to be her future son-in-law has some resemblance to him... 

Alois stood in front of everyone and clearing his throat, with a microphone in hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! My sincerest apologies for the wait!" He greeted everyone cheerfully as he adjusted his necktie slightly. "Thank you for gathering here to bear witness to the highly anticipated Dance Competition started here in Garreg Mach University. Welcome to The White Heron Cup!"

The audience cheered at that, with Indech only raising his eyebrows.

"You really named the competition after one of my sculptures?" He asked his sister, turning to look at her.

"Well, yes. I don't see why not? The White Heron sculpture you made back then really made an impression on me." Rhea replied. "Do you hate it?"

"No, just a tad surprised."

"The competition will be judged by me, your humble servant, Alois Rangeld!" Alois continued. "And also joining me is the acclaimed former songstress of the Mittelfrank Opera Company and our very own Department Head of Design and Arts, Manuela Casagranda!"

Manuela stood from her chair at one side of the floor where the judges are seated and waved at everyone in greeting.

"Joining us also is the Department Head of Management and Information Technology, Shamir Nevrand!"

Shamir stood up and gave everyone a stiff nod in acknowledgement.

"Last but not the least, one of our esteemed Professors in the University waa kind enough to accommodate my request despite of their busy schedule, the Father of Modern Hermeneutics, Hanneman von Essar!"

Hanneman stood up, bowing and giving a polite smile to everyone.

"The four of us swear on our honor to judge the following proceedings with utmost impartiality and fairness! And with that, we will now start the competition! I hope our first batch of contestants are ready!"

The first set of couple for the White Waltz is Leonie and Raphael, while the rest of those who are not yet going to dance waited at the backstage, watching everything from a large monitor.

The two of them have impressed both Hanneman and Manuela with how light their feet are, gliding through the floor and it was made even visually appealing due to the dress that Hilda had prepared. Shamir didn't give them a high score due to technicalities of the dance that they somehow missed. And Alois gave them a safe score where he neither shows that he did or didn't like their routine.

The second couple stepped onto the floor, Dedue and Mercedes, and Alois is skeptical because he knew Dedue is not much of a dancer. He was so stiff back then during their classes.

Shamir is impressed though, as they watched the two danced. Whoever is their instructor was (Byleth is really proud of this routine for them) had made use of Dedue's stiffness as an anchorpoint and complementary for Mercedes' flowing movements. Hanneman and Manuela gave them an even score, putting the Blue Lion rep higher than the Golden Deer.

The last couple for the White Waltz is Bernadetta and Linhardt. They started off badly, with Bernadetta's nervousness getting in the way, but Linhardt managed to get her back on track. Shamir and Manuela deducted points from that shaky start, while Hanneman is more understanding since he knows Bernadetta from one of his class. Alois' score for them placed the Black Eagles in third place for the first round.

For the second dance, Tango, Edelgard and Caspar went out first. Caspar tries hard not to stare too much at Edelgard, whom he finds inbetween cute and beautiful in her red and black dress, with three inches of heels just so that she can be a bit taller. It was a good call to change his overall color scheme some days ago from matching red to Edelgard's to burgundy, with black accents so that they will create a beautiful contrast on the dance floor.

Manuela leaned forward, interested, as the two of them went through their routine. She never would have thought that those two could pull off such strong and moving dance routine. And the ending was perfect, with Edelgard and Caspar giving into Byleth's suggestion and closing it with a heart racing kiss.

Which surprised their parents watching in the audience seats.

Even Caspar was shocked in all honesty but he tried his best not to show it. It might have a negative impact on their score.

Manuela gave them a perfect score, loving every bit of it, while the other three gave them relatively high score to make up for their loss in the first round.

The second set of dancers, Beres and Claude, took a while to get out since Beres was staring at her partner. Claude had to dragged her slightly before she snapped back to reality.

This never happened to her before. Her brother's usually the only handsome partner she ever had (not that the others before were not, but they can't hold a candle against Byleth's looks). 

He looks gorgeous in his all black clothes with gold accents. And does he really have to keep those top three buttons open to his chest? It's too distracting as they walked to their stage.

Claude's impressed, however, by how she quickly changed gears and became a pro once they stood in front of everyone.

And it was his turn to keep his head in the routine as he gets distracted by her dress that's showing a lot of thighs. The sheer stockings doesn't help at all.

Hilda is in for a lecture from him.

Hanneman gave them the highest score alongside Manuela, while Shamir and Alois gave them scores that made them tied up with Edelgard and Caspar.

When the two of them stepped off the dance floor, they were just in time to see Byleth putting lipgloss onto Dimitri's lips (who seems to be really reluctant about being seen like this since they are also keeping their status a secret).

Byleth handed the lipgloss to his sister as he and Dimitri went out for their turn on the dance floor.

Beres only looked at Claude, with a deadpan tone. "How come those two are sweeter together than you?"

Claude looked at her indignantly. "Teach, not everyone is the same when it comes to showing affection."

She pouted at that then walked off, with Claude trailing behind her with only two things in mind: she's cute when she pouts and it's annoying when he gets compared to someone else. He has his own ways on doing things.

Up in the audience seats, Lambert let out a soft "Oh" when he saw his son dance with another man, remembering what Dimitri said the day before.

That he doesn't mind winning the White Heron Cup as long as he's dancing with the person he cares most about.

He did not expect that Dimitri chose this way of introducing him. He would have wanted to have met the man first before anything else.

Lambert doesn't really mind whoever Dimitri is seeing, as long as they came from a respectable family. He just wished Dimitri introduced him before the contest so he wouldn't be too surprised.

Well. The man has the Eisner surname when they were introduced, and Lambert have mad respect for Jeralt and his wife.

Shamir shamelessly gave them a perfect point for keeping it clean and simple, as dances should be without any extras to distract the audience. Alois agreed as well with that notion while Hanneman and Manuela gave them a fair score.

In the end, no one won the Tango for all three couples tied with the same score. Which is a first.

Byleth and Beres were a bit perturbed that they didn't pick a clear winner by majority as per the rules.

Then again they did kind of broken a lot of it already, so maybe they're trying to revolutionize the dancesport? The twins doubted it.

The four judges were not really professional judges for the said sport in the first place. They'll let it go at that. This is still in it's school-size competition, but if Rhea and Sothis really want to make this into a big thing, they should get professional judges. 

It's going to be a while for the White Heron Cup to be on a professional level competition but at least they have foundation.

Felix and Ingrid were the first ones for the Foxtrot, and Rodrigue only looked at his eldest son seated next to him. Glenn made it back to Fodlan in time from his work just to see his little brother and fiancée dance.

"I can't believe my brother can actually dance." Glenn said as he leaned forward, interested. "I've always thought he has two left feet..."

"Well, he does look up to you." Rodrigue told him, looking back at Felix and Ingrid. "It would be nice to see you and Ingrid dance as well, on a different occassion. She's about to graduate as well, so maybe we can talk about things with her family later."

Glenn glanced at his father warily at that.

Is the old man really that excited to have grandkids?

Alois was quite impressed by them, knowing how Felix usually is. The four of them gave them a fair score, with Shamir giving out the highest among them.

Lystihea and Ignatz went up next, and Alois was pretty much enjoying their routine. Manuela deducted points for their dips were not low enough, but Hanneman gave them a high score for their clean turns. Shamir gave them a fair score, though their standing is a notch below the Blue Lions.

Ferdinand and Dorothea were the last ones for the Foxtrot, and all four judges unanimously gave them perfect scores. Their turns, their steps, their highs and dips were just seamless as if they were made for that dance. And so far, they're the only couple that ever got a straight score.

The Viennese Waltz was opened by Marianne and Lorenz, and they were more like a sweet and mellow version of Ferdinand and Dorothea. Hilda's dress for Marianne flared out in a dreamy princess-like way that Manuela almost melted in her seat for seeing something so pure. Like a scene from one of those romantic movies she usually watches and then hopes she finds someone like the male love interest. Hanneman only rolled his eyes at her, while Alois seems to be a little embarrassed.

Of course, Manuela gave them a perfect score, with Hanneman and Alois giving them a relatively high score. Shamir gave them a fair score.

Indech, however, got inspiration from Marianne and Lorenz's dance that he quickly sketched out his idea onto his portable tablet. Macuil peeked at it curiously but Indech closed it as soon as he was done. It only took him fifteen seconds that Macuil has a really rough guess that whatever Indech sketched, only him can understand it.

Ashe and Annette were the next ones, enjoying the flow and having memorized their routine. Shamir loved their performance, and gave them a high score. Hanneman also followed her lead, with Manuela and Alois giving them a fair score. They placed two points lower than the Golden Deer rep.

Caspar has changed his shirt to a baby blue color, with the sleeves rolled to his elbows properly as he waltzes with Petra as the Black Eagles representatives. Shamir liked their routine, though Hanneman deducted points for that one time they missed their cue. Adding in Alois and Manuela's scores, they tied with the Blue Lions and making the Golden Deer the winner for the Viennese Waltz.

As for the last part, the Quickstep routine was opened by Edelgard (who had changed her clothes to fit the dance) Hubert. The two of them executed it in clean steps that left everyone in awe. Their turns have that air of confidence seen in professional dancers, that even the twins who are watching backstage on the monitor installed thought that Edelgard and Hubert have a future in professional dancing if they want to pursue it.

The judges gave them an almost perfect score, with Hanneman only giving the lowest one among them for the ending wasn't cleanly executed, with Edelgard showing a little fatigue.

Hilda and Claude stepped into the floor, and Beres prayed that they won't screw this up. She knows those two likes to monkey around but this is a competition, not practice.

She held onto her brother's hands as Hilda and Claude performed their routine the way the twins have demonstrated to them before. 

They got the same score as Edelgard and Hubert, partly because Claude dipped Hilda too much and wasn't able to get her up quickly in time.

A mistake so glaringly obvious to the twins, and to which Beres buried her face into her hands because that was one of the things they managed to do perfectly during practice and then they screwed it during the competition itself.

Holst, however, is beaming at his sister. This is the first time he had seen her make such effort, even going as far as providing the clothes for the Golden Deer and pestering him to lend some of his people to make the Golden Deer look good.

Who knew that befriending that guy from the Riegan family, and with the influence of their dance instructor, Hilda finally came out of that shell of hers?

Holst is already thinking of what kind of gifts he'll give to the instructor.

Glenn scrunched up his nose when he saw Ingrid come out again to the dance floor, but this time with Sylvain.

Is Ingrid the only female in the group that is capable of doing these things? And why is Sylvain her partner of all people?

Why not Dimitri?

Glenn has nothing against Sylvain, he loves the man as if he's his younger brother, but he had heard a lot of things about him while he was away (as messaged or called to him by a frustrated Ingrid). 

He glanced over where the Gautiers are seated, and saw Miklan grimacing at the same time. Looks like the Gautier sons are still not getting along.

He looked back and watched Ingrid dance with Sylvain. It looks like she's the one leading Sylvain instead of the other way around.

When the scores were shown, the Blue Lions yet again tied with the other two groups which resulted to having no definitive winner.

Alois conferred with the other judges since they can't end the competition in a three way win (because they didn't expect everyone will perform well and have only made accomodations in the Rhodos Coast for one team). After that, he talked with Seteth and Rhea who gave him their permission.

Byleth and Beres only looked at each other, knowing that preparing for a sudden death round was a good move.

They will not be caught off guard again. It was a mistake back in their Junior Division days where they did not expect to tie with one of their competitors, even by majority.

"Well, since this is the first time that a three way tie happened in the White Heron Cup," Alois announced as he stood there awkwardly. "We will now hold one extra round to determine the final winner. We will let each group decide who will be their representative."

Claude, Dimitri and Edelgard looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

The twins have forseen this and had everyone prepared. They were that confident in their teaching methods, knowing that their students will perform top notch and the scores will not be too far from each other.

The twins stood, looking over the students they have chosen for this final round:

Edelgard and Caspar for Black Eagles. 

Byleth and Mercedes for Blue Lions.

Beres and Claude for Golden Deer.

The three of them went out of the waiting area, with everyone wishing them luck.

The Black Eagles went out to perform first, showing a different strong routine of Tango. Beres raised an eyebrow at her brother, wondering why he taught them one of their winning routines.

"It's for fun." Byleth told her, as he controlled his smile. "We rarely get this chance to go into an actual tie breaker round."

Beres looked on ahead as Edelgard and Caspar managed to capture everyone's attention. She knew Edelgard have dedicated majority of her time to studying for Uni and get her degree, but Beres couldn't help but think that Edelgard has a bright career in the world of dance.

Even brighter than Claude's.

The judges held back on showing their scores when the two of them were done. Byleth and Mercedes were up next and when they started on their new Tango routine, Beres scowled.

"He's so unfair." she muttered, making Claude look over at her.

"What's wrong, Teach?"

"My adorable brother used one of our routines when we were younger." She told him, not taking her eyes off of Byleth. "This is that one routine we almost won but didn't because he wasn't able to hold me properly and we both have a little accident...we promised we will try this one again in an upcoming competition together..."

Claude's eyes widened at that. An accident during a competition?

They don't seem like they have any physical traumas...

Beres breathed easy when Byleth decided to go on a safe route and didn't include any of the riskier moves in their routine.

At least her brother has some sense. Putting Mercedes through a dangerous routine is something Emile will hate them for all eternity.

Beres then adjusted her dress one last time as Byleth and Mercedes took their bow and left the floor. Claude took her hand and escorted her to their final dance of the day.

After their first five steps, Byleth was scowling at his sister's direction. 

How dare she use one of their parents' Tango routine.

Especially that routine where their mother says Jeralt had saved her from being disqualified. And where their friendship and love started.

Sothis smiled affectionately from her seat as she watched Beres and Claude, being reminded of that time when her youngest daughter first met her future husband.

Rhea noticed this and wondered what would have brought such a nostalgic smile to her mother's lips. She already knows two of the dancers are Jeralt's kids by their surname, and this particular child kind of reminds her of her sister who had gone missing for years now. There's not even a lead which is kind of odd in some ways...

"Your performance was...exhilarating. My heart is still beating a mile a minute." Manuela told Edelgard and Caspar after Beres and Claude finished and had everyone stand in front of the judges again for their final evaluation, clasping her hands in front of her.

"My points go to the Golden Deer." Shamir said without any preamble, leaning back on her chair. "The way you two carried yourself was striking."

"Yes, the Golden Deer was quite something, but we shouldn't discount the others." Hanneman agreed. "The Blue Lions representatives have also shown quite a performance."

"Great feedback, everyone!" Alois butted in, sensing an upcoming bickering between Hanneman and Manuela (because Shamir really didn't ask any opinion from Hanneman and Manuela is ready to rebuke him). "Well then, let's see... Factoring my own humble opinion... Yes! We have a winner!"

The crowd waited for him in total silence, some hoping that the couple they have their bet on will win.

"And I will announce the winner of this year's White Heron Cup is... The Golden Deer!"

The Golden Deers, who were watching from the sidelines, cheered at that (Lorenz had to stop everyone from jostling Marianne too much but ended up getting roughly jostled himself).

The winning couple turned to shake hands with their competitors, with the twins gripping each other's hand tightly.

"This one doesn't count into our official tally." Byleth told his sister, as he let go of her hand. "This win goes to Claude and his team."

"Aw, fine. This was my best performance ever and it's not even official." Beres pouted, earning her a pinch on the cheek from her brother which she then laughed off.

Claude walked back to Beres, holding out his hand to her. She took it and Byleth left the floor with Mercedes, followed by Edelgard and Caspar while the two of them stood at the center to face the Board of GMU.

They took their last bow for the day and Claude instinctively looked up at where his family is.

And saw his father do finger guns at his direction while his mother has her left hand up and pointing to her wedding ring. Claude looked away, flustered, as he tried his best to keep Beres not look at them.

He did saw his Uncle frowning at his sister and brother-in-law, and Claude's thankful that someone has some sense in the family.

He can't just propose to Beres just like that, without properly introducing her. His parents are too excitable.

And how did they know it's the right woman he's with? He never told anyone of how she looks.

Except Nader.

Did Nader sent photos of Beres to them? 

Not to mention they've been only dating for a couple of weeks now. He will not accept a whirlwind of courtship and marriage just to lose her afterwards in a divorce because they jumped on it too early.

The two of them left the floor, hand in hand, and as soon as they're out of sight (and the coast is clear) Claude brought Beres' hands up to his lips as things calmed down outside.

"Are you free later?" He asked her tentatively, tucking a lock of her hair that strayed to her face behind her ear.

"Mm, not sure. Why?"

"Well, I just thought of introducing you to my family later at dinner..."

Beres let out a laugh at that. "Well, aren't you quick."

"It's rare for my father and mother to travel all the way here, so I'll take the opportunity while it's still in my range."

"Hey shorty." Byleth, who had changed into a different ballroom clothes, called at his sister. Beres turned to look at him, inclining her head in question. "Almost time. Go get changed."

She blinked then let out a soft "Oh", before she excused herself from Claude's grasp and sprinted back to their dressing room.

Needless to say, Claude is impressed by how she can run in that dress and heels.

"What's going on?" Claude asked him curiously, eyeing Byleth's clothes. "The competition's over."

"You'll see in a bit. You better head over to the assigned seats with everyone else. It's down the hallway, first door to the left."

Claude raised his eyebrows at that, but Byleth shoos him away.

"You wouldn't want to miss it. Go on. Move along now."

Claude gave a confused "Ok?" and headed down to the direction he was told to go to. There, he saw his friends and the only free spot is inbetween Dimitri and Hilda.

"What's going on?" he asked them as he took his seat. Dimitri only shrugged.

"They said we should come up here without any explanation." Edelgard answered him. "They probably have some University-related announcement."

Huh. A school announcement in front of their families?

Highly unlikely.

There's also the fact that Byleth changed his clothes. And had Beres running off to the dressing room.

Alois came up again with his microphone, catching everyone's attention.

"Ahem. Now that the main event is over, it is now time for a special number, dedicated to the Lady Sothis and her family. Especially arranged for by none other than our Department Head of Diplomacy and Governance, Seteth!"

Seteth smiled at that, while the rest of the family only looked at him curiously.

"What's all this about, Seteth?" Rhea asked him. "This isn't part of the program."

"I know. But since I am the one who organized everything, I managed to fit it in. It wasn't easy to convince them to do this."

"Them?" Indech frowned. "Who are you talking about?"

"You'll see in a bit."

When Jeralt and Blaithin stepped into the floor, followed by their twins, Claude's jaw dropped.

Blaithin looks so beautiful, with her hair in a crown braid, and who knew that rugged-looking Jeralt looks way younger now with his hair in a braided man bun instead of his usual low braided hair.

Byleth and Beres were wearing matching clothes this time, black with accents of pink. Claude vaguely remember seeing those clothes in one of their old videos.

The Eisner family took their bow to the audience, while Rhea, Indech and Sothis stared at them. Flayn had clapped her hand in joy to see her cousins dancing together again.

Macuil only looked at Jeralt with a scrutinizing expression.

It's not that he doesn't like Jeralt, he likes the man when they met before. He just hates it they went behind everyone's back to get married, and didn't even made contact with the whole family for like what, twenty one years?

He doesn't know how he'll dote on those twins without being the trying hard awkward Uncle. 

"I'm surprised you managed to convince them, Seteth." Sothis said, making her children (except for Seteth) to look at her.

"It wasn't so hard." He shrugged. "Twenty one years is more than enough, right?" 

Rhea squinted at him. "We'll talk about this later."

"I don't think I want to, Rhea. Rhosyn is back, with her family as well though I guess she goes by a different name now and would preferred to be called that way. This is all for formality. I have no intention of bringing them in if they don't want to be involved with GMU."

The upbeat music starting got their attention and turned their eyes towards the dance floor and saw the Eisner family taking their position.

"I will stand by you  
Even when we fall  
I will be the rock, that holds you up  
and lifts you high so you stand tall"

Jeralt and Byleth lead their partners through the dance, while the two ladies seem to be thrilled to be back on the dancefloor with their original partners.

Claude slumped back in his seat with a smile.

Guess Byleth is still her number one dance partner. He's fine with that though.

Besides, he can never compete against Byleth. Who knew the family had time to practice this simple but upbeat dance routine?

"I won't let you go  
No one can take your place  
a couple fights & lonely nights  
Don't make it right to let it go to waste

"I won't let you fall  
I won't let you go  
No matter where you are  
No matter where you are, I'll be there" 

Jeralt turned Blaithin around, crossing their arms in front of her before turning her around again to let her go.

The twins mirror their movements and Flayn watched them eagerly. Maybe now she can ask her father to let her have dance lessons with them since it's no longer a secret.

"I will hold on to  
Everything we've got  
A quitter, a regretter, and forgetter is  
Everything I'm not

"I'll take care of you  
and love you just because  
You and I are better than forever  
Nothing can stop us" 

Jeralt and Byleth switched partners, gracefully swinging them gently towards the other's direction.

Blaithin smiled at her son, whispering something to him and he blushed at whatever it was.

"I won't let you fall  
I won't let you go  
No matter where you are  
No matter where you are, I'll be there" 

Jeralt lifted his daughter, while his son did the same with his mother though Byleth did a counter clockwise turn while Jeralt went with a clockwise one.

"We can be the generation  
Who learns how to love  
Mistakes & empty promises  
Will never be enough  
To tear apart the giant hearts  
that beat inside us now  
Let's conquer the percentages  
and rise above the crowd"

Claude has to admit, the family is really beautiful to watch as they dance, with the skirts of Blaithin and Beres flaring around as they turned.

And their choice of music is the perfect closing song for this event.

"I won't let you fall  
I won't let you go  
No matter where you are  
No matter where you are, I'll be there

"No matter where you are  
No matter where you are I'll be" 

Rhea, Macuil and Indech kept their eyes on Blaithin, who seems to be really happy with her little family. While Macuil and Indech have known from Seteth that she's fine when they couldn't visit her, seeing her in person relieves them nonetheless. 

"No matter where you are  
No matter where you are I'll be

I'll be there I'll be there..."

Hilda nudged Claude, who then looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"It may be just me, but I think this song will fit in with your wedding." Hilda grinned at him, making Claude cough and flustered.

"A wedding? Between the two of you?" Marianne frowned.

"What? No. Not me." Hilda pouted. "Claude is handsome, yes, but I'd rather have someone who's more...mature than him."

"Like who for example? Your brother's friend?"

"Will you shut up, Claude? Or do you want me to tell everyone who's your secret girlfriend?"

"Someone's pretty crazy to fall for a schemer like you." Lorenz said. "Or did you planned on it and they fell into your trap?"

"Oh don't worry, Lorenz. You're still going to be in my entourage." Claude assured him.

"I'd prefer to be just a guest."

  
"Ingrid still hasn't told Byleth that she's engaged to Felix's brother?" Sylvain asked Dimitri as they changed clothes after the event. "I saw him trying to set up Ashe and Ingrid earlier...someone should tell him soon. I know Glenn can get a little possessive...and the misunderstanding that will happen is going to be quite messy."

"I'll take care of that." Dimitri assured him. "It's nice to have Glenn back here even for a short while."

Felix snorted at that. "He plans to stay by the looks of it. With Ingrid graduating soon."

"You sound happy." Dimitri noted while Claude makes a little ruckus over their section, annoying Lorenz yet again by teasing him about Marianne.

"Does this face looks like happy to you?" Felix snapped, scowling at his direction.

"Yeah."

Felix only stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. "You should get your eyes checked. I'm leaving."

Sylvain chortled at that. "Well, I'll get going too. Just to make sure Byleth isn't being pummelled by Glenn."

He gave them a quick friendly salute and went out of the changing rooms.

"You know, Claude." Dimitri said when it's just the two of them in the dressing room after everyone had left (Caspar had to drag Linhardt out because he wanted to sleep already and doesn't want to walk), taking off his dance shirt. "You're lucky that you're readily accepted into their family..."

Claude looked over at him, frowning as he stood there only in his cute cartoon bearded dragon-designed boxers (that Dimitri is trying to pointedly ignore because it's ridiculous and he knows Claude is going to be super defensive about it).

"What are you trying to say?"

Dimitri only gave him a small smile. "It's...nothing. I'm sorry. Pay it no mind."

Claude placed his hands on his hips. "You can't make me stop thinking about it now that you opened the topic. Is it about you and Byleth?"

Dimitri looked down, smiling sadly. "I'm that easy to read, huh?"

"Not really. I mean. Out of everyone, only the two of us are pretty much involved with those two personally. So it was easy to figure out."

Dimitri sighed as he put on a white shirt. "Never mind...I should just be glad that it happened, right?"

"Are your parents not aware? Are they going to disown you if they learn about it?"

"No, not in the least. My family is accepting. It's just...Sir Jeralt seems to be a hard man to deal with. Especially if his only son is..."

Claude stared at him then snorted. Dimitri pouted at his direction.

"You don't have to laugh at me just because you have it easy."

"Oh, I wasn't laughing at you. I just never thought you'd be worried about Sir Jeralt." Claude snickered. "I thought you'd be the one who'd easily charm him."

Dimitri looked at him, confused. Claude reached out for his pants and put them on.

"Well, it's true that Sir Jeralt is really hard to deal with." Claude agreed, zipping up his pants. "I only got by because of Mom. But I know you won't have any problem."

"What makes you say that?"

Claude winked at him after he put on his own shirt. "Well, I know that Byleth is his favorite even though he tries not to show favoritism. He easily agree on whatever Byleth wants compared to Beres."

"That's not really assuring, Claude. A relationship is not a thing that–"

"Trust me. I've been with this family for so long, I think I'm going to adopt the Eisner surname instead. If you're still doubting, why don't you join us for dinner later and see for yourself that I'm telling the truth? Invite your folks too. My father's too happy of today's events so he wanted to treat everyone I can bring along."

Dimitri raised his eyebrows at that. Claude held up his hands defensively.

"No. Not everyone. I'm not going to ask everyone to join us. Just the Eisner family and yours."

"You know that Edelgard is joining as well?"

"Yeah, well... She can also invite the Bergliezes if she want. But no more. Let's keep this within the family circle first."

Dimitri blinked. "The Bergliez...?"

"What? It was obvious earlier..."

"I don't like assuming anything about my step sister's private life. And I thought that was part of their routine?"

"You think so? It looked spontaneous to me, something I'd do for sure if it was me and Beres."

"I'm pretty sure that she's not one to give in into her emotions, no matter how strong it is."


End file.
